Hikari no Contrast
by shaiosa
Summary: With the new found rivalry between the male swim teams of Iwatobi and Samezuka. A set of girls decide to ease the tension as they make their own swimming club, at first to be able to make friends along the way as they compete but will they be making friends or enemies? May include: OCxCanon and OCxOC vice versa. Rated T - light M
1. Form for OC Submission

_New story! Mostly to keep me busy and keep me from having weird dreams. I thought I should let my stories do the talking than the dreaming cause apparently whenever I have dreams lately, I have vivid ones which take 12 hours or more to finish. I need to wake up early again. So here goes the FREE! Iwatobi Swim Club OC Audition Chapter._

HERE ARE THE RULES

1. Only up to TWO to THREE OCs each creator are allowed for auditioning. Feel free to add characters who are linked to each other, if ever you would like to be friends with another OC, I will be announcing the characters who have been approved so you can

**IWATOBI and SAMEZUKA**

**For boys:** I'll be adding about **2-4 boys **as reserve swimmers or side characters (one of these two may be the manager or friend).

**For girls:** I'll be needing **8 girls **as the main swimmers and **2-4** as reserve swimmers or side characters (one of these two may be the manager or friend).

2. PMs ONLY please, we don't want anyone stealing or contradicting characters, not that Ii don't trust the readers but there are people out there who casually glance around and might take credit for your hard work. So, I won't accept any character bios left in the reviews section.

3. If your character is selected, I may require the creator to submit more information about the character when needed. **Please be sure to read and review your thoughts about the chapter, but keep all plot/storyline suggestions etc... in a pm.**

4: **Submissions** will be open until the 9thOF SEPTEMBER 2013 and Announcement of qualified OCs will be on the 10th to 11th OF SEPTEMBER 2013 so please add the story to your favourites and follow list to get fast on the response, I might extend it, if needed.

PLOT SECTION

It will MOST DEFINITELY NOT BE first come first serve. By the above information I'll be needing about 10 - 18 characters.

ABOUT PAIRINGS. I HIGHLY RECCOMEND OCxOC pairings but OCxCanon can be alright too.

ABOUT ORIENTATION. I'm well and all with yaoi but I may have to say I can't assure it since I respect the show as a straight anime. So that said, this will be a straight fanfic as of now. Okie? I'll try to give a yaoi one or something once I get more down time. :)

SO HERE'S THE FORM

GENERAL

Full name: (I would really like it if the characters would have genderbent names but normal names would be good too since Mikoshiba-kun and Nitori-chan has normal names~)

Nickname:

Gender:

School: (The school you'd like the character to be in, can be Samezuka, can be Iwatobi.)

Year:

Ethnicity:

Nationality:

CHARACTER APPEARANCE

Hair colour/style/length:

Eye colour:

Skin tone:

Facial Features/body type:

Any other visual features: (please dont go overboard after all they're only 14-18 years old)

Outfit style: (same as the above, please dont go too overboard, it's ok to be rather nitpicky but consider reality, in a sense. I've been tossed with a female character who always wears visual kei once noting that the anime and theme for the fic was G. Saiyuki as Normal Schoolboys, sadly the fic was uploaded to Anime Spiral so I had no trace of it left was funny though.)

Swimsuit style:

TELL ME THE PERSONALITY

General Personality:

Hobbies:

Flaws:

Attributes:

Past: (Nothing super-angsty please =u= don't be like Cloud. Haha.)

Any habbits?: (uncontrollable or not as long as they're realistic)

Anything else:

AND FINALY...

Animal Representation: (Nothing related to the original boys which are: Dolphin, Penguin, Butterfly, Orca Whale. Also I'm having 2 OCs in the cast one in each School to better regulate the biasness lol~ my 2 OCs have a Flashlight Fish and a Koi)

Signature stroke: (his or her best stroke)

Other strokes: (other strokes he or she can swim)

Position on Team: (Captain, vice-captain or a member)

Relations: (Can be Canon or OC but please make it believable)

Love Interest: (Top 3, please. This can be of the rival team or not. Can also be OC.)

Plot Ideas?: (I'll do my absolute best to make it into reality.)

_So that's it for the deliberation. Thanks for the time, and I hope we can start the story once the characters have been planned out._

_-Arisa-chan_


	2. My OCs who'll take part

For this chapter, I'm going to introduce my OCs. Do please keep the entries coming, Samezuka seems a bit low on fans haha. Again, the** last day of entries** are on **SEPTEMBER 9, 2013.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT OF OCS** are on** SEPTEMBER 10-11, 2013**.

Alrighty, let's say hello to the ocs I pushed in, one on each side to better regulate both sides, ok? Also, only the appearances and a small storyline on their first day in Iwatobi/Samezuka, though. Since If I tell you all the details it'll ruin the fun in developing characters as they go right?

* * *

Iwatobi High School.

"Class, today we have a new student coming in, she's from the Philippines." After the small introduction. The teacher nodded at the doorway signalling that the student should walk inside now.

With small steps, peculiar bluish gray eyes set their place on the first year's classroom. The bearer of these eyes was a small girl, standing 5'2" or 157.5cm if you follow the metric system. Her face shape was that of a carefully carved doll, her hime styled black hair made it so. Everything about her looked pretty much normal aside from her eyes and her hips, her hips were slightly large, and her legs suggested that she was a fast track runner. And the fact that she was still wearing her scarf inside the classroom.

Everyone fell silent, the girl walked over to the board and turned around to write her name.

'Isao Kei'

With that she turned back around.

"I'm Isao Kei, 15 years old." She said in a warm voice.

"WOAH!" Nagisa suddenly let out and stood up. "Isao Kei? You're Isao Ichiro's daughter? I thought you were a boy..."

Kei dug her head deep into her scarf seeming rather embarrassed that someone knows about her father, who wouldn't after all, her father was a famous model overseas.

"Hazuki-kun, please sit down." The teacher asked, a bit surprised himself of Nagisa's outburst.

"Ah, anou... H-hai..." Kei just answered Nagisa and looked over to the teacher for her seat.

The teacher looked astounded and had her sit in front, diagonally across Nagisa who was in front of Rei.

Nagisa then looked behind at Rei, who was wondering why he out of everyone would know who her father was.

"Who's Isao Ichiro-san?" Rei asked Nagisa.

"He's this super famous model, I've watched TV about two days ago that he's come home to Japan with his family." Nagisa pointed out.

"How come I've never heard of him before?"

"He seems like he doesn't model here. He does modelling overseas."

"Oh."

Kei looked over to the two who were chatting about her. Nagisa looked back in front and noticed Kei. Kei on the other hand looked away trying not to make a bad impression on her classmates any longer.

"She has a boyish name, don't you think Rei-chan? I bet Gou would like to be her friend." Nagisa stated.

"There you are again making boyish names or girly names a factor in friendship." Rei protested.

"I haven't been wrong have I? She's small and cute too." Nagisa nudged Rei.

Rei and Nagisa looked over at Kei.

Kei concentrated on the lecture this time not minding the looks of her classmates who were rather curious about her, she pulled out a red hair band with cute plastic bunny design and had her hair up in a ponytail keeping some of her hair down on the sides of her face and wore red prescription glasses.

"She looks like a model, ne Rei-chan?"

Rei paused watching as Kei fixed her hair but suddenly blushed and looked at the board, pushing his glasses up making so that the reflection of the lenses didn't show his eyes.

"Stop calling me Rei-chan and get back to the lecture."

* * *

Samezuka High School.

"HEY RIN!" Mikoshiba shouted and gave a hard slap at Rin's back as he was exiting the pool for a break.

"Can you please stop that? It hurts!" Rin demanded.

"Where's Nitori-kun? I need to introduce you two to the new swimmer on the team." He gestured behind him, where a second year with a slender stature was standing.

"I'm right here sempai!" Nitori was rushing over to the two bringing a towel for Rin.

"Great timing Nitori!" He looked over at Rin again and slapped his back. "He's being a good friend bringing you a towel isn't he?"

"Would you stop it with the slapping! I told you it hurts!"

"Come on now, be nice, the new guy's here too."

"New guy? Who?" Nitori asked, curious as to who it was. From where Nitori was standing Mikoshiba could see Gou from the visitor's side of the indoor pool. She seemed to be looking for Rin.

"So Introduce yourself, Kagami-chan, while I go attend to Gou-kun." Mikoshiba said in a proud manner.

Rin was going to stop Mikoshiba but the new guy suddenly introduced himself strongly.

"Hotaru Kagami, 16 years old, second year, I heard you swim competitive freestyle. I'm a pretty good freestyle swimmer as well." The new swimmer, his body looked normal, his muscles were defined but they didn't look like they were built for swimming, he had short cream colored hair which resembled Haru's hair only a little longer, and he also had dark black eyes that look tired.

Nitori had an impressed look in his eyes and smiled at Kagami, which Kagami politely smiled back. "I'm Aiichiro Nitori, I hope to get along with you."

"I'm Matsuoka Rin, Freestyle, eh? How fast are you?" Rin asked.

"I don't care," Kagami said looking away from Rin and looking at the pool. "I joined competitive swimming just because Mikoshiba pushed me into it."

There was a short silence between Rin and Kagami. Nitori watched as the two looked rather sullen.

"You look like want to race me? Want a challenge?" Kagami challenged with a smirk in his face.

"A challenge from a guy being forced into swimming." Rin had the same smirk.

Nitori unable to stop the intensity between the two right now decided, "I'll signal... I guess..." to him they looked really scary right now.

The two got ready on two platforms. Gou noticed the two as Mikoshiba was escorting her to where Rin was.

Nitori started the mark once the two were ready. "On my mark,"

"Ready?"

The two exchanged smirks.

"Get set..."

Then looked at the water.

"Go!"

The two dove into the pool with speed. It looked like Rin was taking the lead due to his immense kick, but once in the water Kagami was picking up quite a pace. Kagami went and made a turn first. Rin caught up seconds after with his turns making him go fast trying to catch up with Kagami.

Here it was , the last sprint to see who wins. Kagami was faster in the middle of the water as if he was gliding in it, while Rin's speed was dependent with his kicks.

Gou and Mikoshiba was shocked to see that Kagami won. Rin angrily glared at Kagami who was laughing hard. He seemed that he wasn't even tired after swimming the distance, while Rin was catching some of his breath.

Kagami had stopped laughing and apologetically said, "Sorry, Rin. I never knew competitive swimming was this fun."

"How can you be better than me? How can someone so under built beat me?" Rin asked, bitter about his defeat.

"When you've been in the water for as long as I have, I bet you'll hate it." He then laughed, "You can try getting breathing lessons, that'll help with the shortness of breath." Kagami said as he walked away to get a towel.

"Stop lecturing me you piece of-" Rin was going to retort but Kagami stopped and gave Rin a stern look while taking the towel Nitori got for Rin and threw it at Rin's face.

"I was right, you do act like a child, grow up, stop complaining and start learning from others." Kagami told Rin with authority in his words.

Nitori watched as Rin fell silent, Kagami then patted Nitori's head. "Mikoshiba told me that he needed some help. That's what made me go here. He's a really good swimmer. I can tell you that."

"Who is he?" Gou asked.

"Oh, that's the new guy, Hotaru Kagami -kun. He's a fast swimmer eh?" Mikoshiba said.

"He's faster than my brother... but he looks so normal... I can't even see much of his triceps..." Gou said in dismay.

"Of course he's faster than your brother, he's my cousin after all! Hahahaha! His specialty is butter, hey, maybe your butterfly swimmer can learn from him on the joint practices." Mikoshiba added. "Say... about that date, Gou-kun..."

Gou wasn't paying attention to Mikoshiba's last sentence as she was wondering, 'If his best stroke is Butter, why did he challenge Rin to a freestyle match? And what is up with his build, he doesn't even have prominent muscles...'.

Gou snapped and handed Mikoshiba a paper bag, "Please give this to my brother, I have to go now, thank you!"

Mikoshiba was left with a paper bag to give to Rin, and a broken heart.

* * *

There we go! =u=~ hope that gave you some idea folks. Well then I'll be waiting for more entries. :D


	3. Auditions End (Please Read)

IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

To those who are still submitting their characters today, please submit them asap =u=b I'm going to have to **CLOSE AUDITIONS**.

There are too many iwatobi girls trying to swim in the school's pool, and the same path is going to happen to Samezuka if this flow of members do not stop. _(Thanking a fellow member for pointing that joke out.)_ As much as I would like to wait until September 9... I dont think I will be able to come to a conclusion if there are so many OCs flocking =u=

So the Audition Ends... To those who are waiting for the **announcement of accepted ocs, please hang tight within 24 hours**. :) I'll post them right away once I finish up with your gifts :) Hope you like them.

-Arisa out


	4. ACCEPTED OCS!

Ok... Since doesn't accept photobucket as a link out. Here's an encrypted link. just delete the spaces in between the link and the dots into periods and you'll find the accepted OCs.

**ALSO PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT THERE ARE STILL 2 CHARACTERS WHO ARE GOING TO BE JOINING THIS LATER ON** =u= I'll update theirs a little later cause I got school in an hour. haha.

Very sorry for the rush-ness-ness of these, I'll try to re-do them once I have the time.

**CONGRATULATIONS** to the characters here: photobucket dot com / albums / ab295 / shaiosa / HikarinoContrast. jpg

**First chapter will be up in 24 hours. :)**

- Arisa out! *goes to buy some rock hopper bread and mackerel*


	5. Chapter 1 Iwatobi Side - Kei

**Queue: FREE! Upbeat Music from the opening credits after the Opening Song (Rage on)**

**Arisa:** _*noms on rice topped with mackerel*_ I told you all I was gonna buy saba... _*le swallow*_ Well then, let's start!

**Haruka:** Give me some...

**Arisa:** Hey I gave you some already this is my dinner, Haru!

**Rei:** Not beautiful at all... you two arguing about mackerel...

**Arisa:** _*pushes spoonful of mackerel on rice into Rei's mouth*_

**Rei:** _*cries and chews*_ Hidoi...

**Arisa:** Alrighty, let's start this fanfic! *noms on more mackerel* I'm going to start again with where we started so we can connect all of the existing to this extended one.

**DISCLAIMER: =3= I WILL SAY THIS NOW FOR THE WHOLE FIC... I DONT OWN FREE! NOR THE CHARACTERS HERE, I AM MERELY BORROWING THEM.**

**Please be informed that I added a recurring character, a trainer and a reserve swimmer for iwatobi girl's side. That is all :D Please wait for their portraits soon.**

**IWATOBI SIDE**

"Class, today we have a new student coming in, she's from the Philippines." After the small introduction. The teacher nodded at the doorway signalling that the student should walk inside now.

With small steps, peculiar bluish gray eyes set their place on the first year's classroom. The bearer of these eyes was a small girl, standing 5'2" or 157.5cm if you follow the metric system. Her face shape was that of a carefully carved doll, her hime styled black hair made it so. Everything about her looked pretty much normal aside from her eyes and her hips, her hips were slightly large, and her legs suggested that she was a fast track runner. And the fact that she was still wearing her scarf inside the classroom.

Everyone fell silent, the girl walked over to the board and turned around to write her name.

'Isao Kei'

With that she turned back around.

"I'm Isao Kei, 15 years old." She said in a warm voice.

"WOAH!" Nagisa suddenly let out and stood up. "Isao Kei? You're Isao Ichiro's daughter? I thought you were a boy..."

Kei dug her head deep into her scarf seeming rather embarrassed that someone knows about her father, who wouldn't after all, her father was a famous model overseas.

"Hazuki-kun, please sit down." The teacher asked, a bit surprised himself of Nagisa's outburst.

"Ah, anou... H-hai..." Kei just answered Nagisa and looked over to the teacher for her seat.

The teacher looked astounded and had her sit in front, diagonally across Nagisa who was in front of Rei.

Nagisa then looked behind at Rei, who was wondering why he out of everyone would know who her father was.

"Who's Isao Ichiro-san?" Rei asked Nagisa.

"He's this super famous model, I've watched TV about two days ago that he's come home to Japan with his family." Nagisa pointed out.

"How come I've never heard of him before?"

"He seems like he doesn't model here. He does modelling overseas."

"Oh."

Kei looked over to the two who were chatting about her. Nagisa looked back in front and noticed Kei. Kei on the other hand looked away trying not to make a bad impression on her classmates any longer.

"She has a boyish name, don't you think Rei-chan? I bet Gou would like to be her friend." Nagisa stated.

"There you are again making boyish names or girly names a factor in friendship." Rei protested.

"I haven't been wrong have I? She's small and cute too." Nagisa nudged Rei.

Rei and Nagisa looked over at Kei.

Kei concentrated on the lecture this time not minding the looks of her classmates who were rather curious about her, she pulled out a red hair band with cute plastic bunny design and had her hair up in a ponytail keeping some of her hair down on the sides of her face and wore red prescription glasses.

"She looks like a model, ne Rei-chan?"

Rei paused watching as Kei fixed her hair but suddenly blushed and looked at the board, pushing his glasses up making so that the reflection of the lenses didn't show his eyes.

"Stop calling me Rei-chan and get back to the lecture."

A girl from the other side of the room watched as Kei listened to the lecture. This girl looked like a westerner. Platinum blonde hair that was held up by a braided bun and dark brown eyes. She was really pretty.

**AFTERSCHOOL . CLUB ACTIVITIES TIME.**

Kei had small different coloured paper on her desk, she was writing on them and setting them aside. She then started searching her bag for something, and she looked like she found them, she had an otaku like smile kind of like Gou's smile when she sees muscles only toned down. It was a rather large silk purse, kind of like the purses you see being used by women in Yukata or Kimono when festivities come. One by one she put the letters inside.

"Hey." The girl from earlier said trying to get Kei's attention.

Kei faced her with a confused look. "M-me?" Kei walked over to where Bek was sitting.

"Yes you. You're Kei-chan, hm?" The girl said. "I'm Beketto Miru. You can call me Bek though."

"A-ah... hai..." Kei said. "Yoroshiku..."

"Shut it with the polite talk? It's annoying..." Bek said with a smirk thinking that speaking to Kei as she did would lessen the jealousy she had. Why was she jealous? It was the fact that Kei looked exactly like a Traditional Japanese princess. Bek desperately wanted to look like her, no... prettier than her.

Kei paused a bit at how Bek had started talking to her so harshly. She stared into Bek's eyes not saying anything. Bek stared back for a good few seconds. Abruptly Kei just smiled at her with the sweetest sincere smile she had and reached into the purse she got from her bag. She took out something and set it on Bek's table.

Bek didn't move. She stared as Kei started looking for someone, eventually running outside the room.

"Those eyes... her eyes look like... they were filled with water..." Bek managed to say in a hushed tone and looked down at her desk.

There sat a cute little handmade chocolate bonbon with half a strawberry sticking at the top, set in light blue cupcake wrapper, inside a pink translucent package. It looked too pretty to eat. Bek then noticed a small folded piece of light pink paper inside just below the bonbon's cupcake wrapper. Bek took it out and unfolded it.

_'Hi, I'm Isao Kei, this is my first day of real school, I hope to be able to be friends with you from now on. I'm sorry if I couldn't tell you straight, I was probably shy or scared. To apologize for it please enjoy the bonbon I prepared.'_

Bek smiled a little, "Friends hm?" Bek took the bonbon and ate it. Her eyes widened. "This is surprisingly delicious... how'd she make these?"

**POOLSIDE.**

Kei was walking down to the poolside, she heard Hazuki Nagisa-kun's voice there just a few seconds ago while she was looking for them. She wanted to give Nagisai a bonbon too, and perhaps give the guy with the red rimmed glasses one too, Ryugazaki-san. She paused and remembered Rei, she then did the Gou-looking-at-muscles look again as she remembered. She shook her head and walked closer to the poolside.

She saw Nagisa and the other 3 members of the Iwatobi Swim Club.

Gou noticed Kei and walked over to her, "You're a first year too, how come I've never seen you here before. You look so cute."

Kei burrowed her face into her scarf trying not to blush as she was suddenly being praised.

"Uhm... is Hazuki-kun-" Kei managed to say.

"Oh, a friend of Nagisa?" Gou said, she then waved over at the boys, "Hey guys, there's a little cutie here! She's looking for Nagisa!"

Kei blushed harder, "Uhm, I'm just a c-classmate, and I just wanted to give H-hazuki-san and..." suddenly Kei's voice lowered in embarrassment. "I wanted to give Ryugazaki-san, uhm... something... too..."

Gou had a mischievous look in her eyes. _'I bet she likes Rei-kun...'_ was all over her expressions.

Nagisa walked over to Kei, "Hwa-! Kei-chan, what are you doing here? Did you want to join the swim club? Ne, Gou, this is Isao Kei-chan!"

"A-anou... I just wanted to... uhm give this to you..." Kei said as she handed a bonbon to Nagisa.

She also turned over to Gou and gave her one too.

"And... um... " her voice went a bit low on volume again, "Is Ryugazaki-san in the club too?"

Gou still had that look in her eyes that there's some crushy crush going on with Kei for Rei.

"You mean Rei-chan? Yep, he's over there practicing." Nagisa pointed over to Rei who was doing laps with his only stroke, butterfly.

Then Gou had the bingo sign, Kei had the same fangirl look she has when she sees something she really likes.

While the girls were doing their business looking at something, Nagisa ate the bonbon and read the paper underneath it. Unlike Bek's this had a different message it was a cute light blue paper.

"I hope you like it! I hope we can be friends!" Nagisa read, he smiled at Kei and held both her hands. Kei blushed red, "Sure! We'll be friends! So do you want to join the swim team? Maybe you and Gou can make a girl version of the club?"

"Hey aren't you going to ask what I got?" Gou told Nagisa, Kei laughed a little having fun at how they get along.

The two then started reading the letter in bright orange paper. _'You're really pretty, I want to be your friend!'_

"Aw, so cute!" the two chorused.

Makoto walked over with Haruka beside him.

"Mako-chan, Haru-chan, this is Kei-chan! She just transferred to our class, isn't it great? I'm asking her to join our club!"

Kei looked at the two. The moment she saw Makoto she rummaged her chocolate bonbon purse and held out a bonbon with white glittery paper underneath.

"You're giving this to me?" Makoto asked looking down at Kei, compared to Makoto, Kei was so small that she looked like a grade school student . "Arigato ne?" Makoto then ate the bonbon. "Hwa- It's really well made. Thank you."

Kei nodded and smiled at Makoto.

"You're giving Mako-chan one too? He has a letter too then?" Nagisa said. "I wanna see."

"A letter? You mean this white paper?" Makoto asked as he opened it, "Is it ok to read this with everyone?

Kei smiled and nodded vigorously.

"Ok then," Makoto said and began to read the letter, "Can you be my big brother?"

Everyone froze.

"Uh..." Gou said then she let out a laugh.

"Eh? Why are you all laughing?" Makoto asked rather confused.

Kei smiled, "Ni-san..."

Makoto stopped and smiled at Kei, he patted her head and said, "Alright, from now on call me ni-san, ok?"

"I want to know everyone's names." Kei managed to say straight. She felt comfortable with them, they were funny... and they noticed her. They welcomed her as a friend.

Nagisa went first, "You already know my last name, Hazuki, I'm Hazuki Nagisa, call me Nagisa from now on ok?"

"I'm Matsuoka Gou, call me Kou." Gou said proudly.

"It's Gou right?" Nagisa teased.

"It's Kou ok? Kou!" Gou argued with Nagisa.

Kei backed off a little thinking it was her fault for asking them what their names were.

"This is normal, they always argue like that Kei-chan, I'm Tachibana Makoto. You already know what to call me right?" Makoto gave his genuine smile and patted Kei's head, "You remind me of Ren, though they're not as quiet as you are."

Makoto looked at Haruka who was now stripping, "Can you introduce yourself first?"

Haru looked dismayed, "Nanase Haruka." He said blandly, then he got ready to dive into the pool.

Kei briskly ran towards him and held his wrist lightly. Haru looked at Kei, their eyes were in contact for a second or two. Haru stopped. Makoto looked shocked, even Gou and Nagisa who were arguing stopped to watch a rare sight.

Kei then looked into her chocolate purse and pulled out a bonbon with a light green letter. Haru stopped to eat it and read the letter. After reading it, he just nodded and patted Kei's head before going into the lockers to hide the letter so it won't get ruined. Then he calmly walked back to get into the water, Haru didn't dive, he didn't rush. He went into the pool CALMLY.

The three had the WHAT-WAS-IN-THAT-LETTER look.

Rei who was in the pool minding his own business decided to take a break and get out of the pool.

Kei glanced over at Rei and she started the Gou look.

"Eeh?" Makoto and Nagisa exclaimed as they saw the look in Kei's eyes.

Gou nudged Kei that she can give Rei what she wanted to give him earlier. Kei was going to give Rei the last bonbon she prepared but then...

"Hey, Nagi-kun! I'm here like I said I will!" a blonde haired girl with red eyes went to the pool area dressed in her swimsuit, she looked around at everyone, "Name's Miki, Matsumara Miki, glad to finaly meet you all, now Nagi-kun, where's this Rei you've been talking about?" Miki looked around again and saw Rei who was drying himself up with a towel and putting on his glasses. "Ooohhh, it's him hm?" Miki walked over confidently to Rei and smiled at him. She then grabbed onto Rei's arm.

"Hey, you're being too close..." Rei said, he was looking at each of the people in the poolside, his eyes met Kei. "H-hey Nagisa, you're friend's clinging to me, the new girl's here too, this is embarrassing."

Miki clung closer, and said, "I like you." Teasingly.

Kei froze, Gou was looking over at Kei who hid her face into her scarf. She walked over to Gou and set the bonbon next to her.

"You can have it if you want to, Kou-ne-san..." she said.

Gou looked concerned, "K-kei-chan..."

Kei ran out of the pool hurriedly, trying her hardest to cover her face.

Gou wanted to run after her but she was too fast...

Makoto was watching the whole thing, Nagisa followed them after orienting Miki with the pool and

"What happened?" Makoto asked worriedly.

Gou gestured Makoto and Nagisa to walk with her. She took the bonbon and walked with Makoto into the lockers. Once there, Gou made sure that no one else was lurking around.

"She was supposed to give this to Rei." Gou said showing Makoto, Makoto nodded at Gou, Gou nodded at Nagisa.

Gou , as if he knew what Makoto and Nagisa were thinking, carefully opened the translucent packaging and carefully reached into it to get the light violet paper inside. Gou successfully opened the letter and they both read it silently. Gou and Makoto gave a concerned look at each other.

_'We still have the same colour glasses. You look really good in them. You're really tall now! You look so beautiful... I still love you... Ryugaza-kiRei-kun'_

"Did they know each other?" Makoto asked.

"Rei-kun doesn't seem to remember her, she's in our class and he hasn't even talked to her even once... plus how he reacted when he saw Kei-chan was like they just met today." Nagisa said.

"Well, she definitely remembers Rei-kun!" Gou said, determined to find out what was going on.

**2ND YEAR'S FLOOR, ROOM 2-C**

Takashi Kyohei, a girl with mid waist long dark brown hair with bangs that swept to the side was just about to go home when someone opened the door to her classroom.

"Oh! Kei-chin... did you want to go home together? I'm adjusting to this place now, haha. Nice to be back to your dad's homeland right?" Kyohei smiled and waved at Kei.

Kei was still hiding her face, giving out muffled sobs.

"Kei-chin... what happened? You ok?" Kyo was worried, she dropped her bag on her desk and hurried towards Kei who jumped onto her, crying as they sat on the floor. "Take your scarf off, Kei. Stop hiding."

Kei wouldn't let go of her scarf.

"Come on, look at me, and tell me what happened, who made you cry? I'll beat the crap out of him! It's Rei, isn't it? Did he tell you that you're ugly, after all these years? " Kyo was still struggling to take off Kei's scarf. "Take it off now and let me see you! You're pretty enough... come on, Rei's got glasses too, red ones in fact, just like yours were, heck, just like yours now. He won't tell you that you look bad with your glasses on anymore."

Kei stopped struggling. She just cried there.

Kyo slowly took Kei's scarf off that she desperately tried to remove a while ago giving Kei fresh air to breath. Kei looked up at Kyo who was taller than her by a few centimetres. Her eyes that were filled with water, as Bek had described were welling up like rain drops on her face.

"Hush now, Kei-chin...Now tell me what happened..." Kyo said stroking Kei's back for her to calm down.

"Rei..." Kei managed to say in between her sobs.

"That douche called you ugly, he thinks he's so perfect, hm?" Kyo asked.

"It i-isnt like that... I just don't understand..." Kei said her tears not letting.

"Then what?" Kyo nudged.

"It's like he doesn't know me anymore... Did I change that much, Kyo-chin?" Kei asked.

"You look the same to me... only prettier. Don't mind him, I bet there are other guys out ther-"

"He's the only one."

"Oh come on, none of that traditional crap on me, Kei-chin. That's your dad and your mom, this is you."

"Setting tradition aside, Kyo-chin..."

Kyo looked at Kei with worried eyes.

"Maybe, it was because we were just kids back then... Maybe he thought it was just pretend..."

"Kei-chin... I'm sorry..."

"I tried really hard, Kyo-chin..."

"I know you did..."

"'I'll be the perfect guy and I'll look beautiful in everything I do!' he said..." Kei stated.

"Oh come on, Kei-chan... I was there... I know what he said."

"'And when I do, you better be perfect too... we'll be the perfect couple, promise?' he told me..."

"You two sound so sweet then huh, considering we were only seven."

"The last day we were together, he told me I looked ugly in my glasses..."

"Sorry I wasn't there for you, Kei-chin..." Kyo sighed, stood up and held out a hand for Kei. "Come on, the cafe's open 'till six, I'll get you a parfait."

Kei took Kyo's hand and stood up. "You don't have enough money for parfait..." Kei said as she picked up her scarf.

"I saved enough," Kyo protested.

"I'll pay for the parfait." Kei demanded.

"Yeah sure, little miss model. How much do they pay you? I bet the pay's small since you're so short." Kyo teased.

"I'll have you know that I can buy twenty parfaits a day with the money I earn, and even more to spare." Kei said proudly.

"You'll get fat if you eat that much."

**IWATOBIKURRI CAFE**

"Irrashaimase!" an extremely giddy waitress with light brown hair that showed some ginger tints was serving tables.

Kei and Kyo walked inside and was greeted the same by the same waitress.

This waitress' name is Elliot. Elliot Lalonde.

"Hello there, and welcome to Iwatobikurri Cafe. A seat for two friends? Please follow me." The girl looked really nice, Kei couldnt resist looking at her brownish yellow eyes.

"Ne, about that parfait... ahahaha. Kei-" Kyo said but was cut off a little by Kei.

"Kyohei... I told you I'll take care of it."

_'They have really masculine names. And they're so cute too. I wonder what they'd look like as boys...' _Elliot day dreamed.

**ELLIOT'S GENDERBEND YAOI EYES ACTIVATED**

Kyo was a handsome guy with short dark brown hair, the big similarity between the girl version was the side swept bangs and the turquoise blue eyes that shone beautifully in the light.

"That's embarrassing, Kei! Stop calling me Kyohei in public!"

Kei on the other hand was a small shota who looked like an uke but talked like a seme.

"As if Kyo's any girlier." Kei smiled.

Elliot drooled in her daydream. _'this is heaven.'_

"Is your dad home tonight? Kei-chin?" Kyo asked Kei.

"Nah, Dad's on site at Kifu, he won't be back until next week at least, man, I rarely see dad anymore. Hhe's been busy. Man, if mom were alive, he'd prolly go home everyday to see her..."

"You're alone again... eh... Want me to sleep over, I can tell my parents that I'll be at your place."

_'The sleepover talk, oh, sweet father of yaoi...'_

"No."

"Aw, why not. I got this awesome DVD we could watch." Shows dvd.

"No."

"It's about guys."

"No."

"Guys Swimming"

"I said no..."

"HALF NAKED, AND THIS ONE EPISODE, THIS GUY'S IN A SPEEDO WITH A PENGUIN ON THE BOOTY SIDE."

Grabs the DVD.

"Does he have glasses?"

"Red ones."

"We go straight to my house. I'll lend you my clothes."

"Got you! I'm gonna sleep with Kei-chin tonight!"

**ELLIOT'S GENDERBEND YAOI EYES DEACTIVATED**

Elliot was drooling slightly. She was snapped out of it by a loud thump by the person on the other table.

"Shut up. I'm trying to read..." it was a girl, she had dark blue hair whish was somewhat spikey and short. Her eyes were of the same shade. The noticeable thing about her was that she had a tatoo of a blue diamond underneath her right eye, Kyo and Kei swore that the uniform this girl was wearing was their uniform... the Iwatobi Highschool uniform.

Then a girl who looked a lot like Elliot stopped the intensity.

"You're in a public place. You're scaring other customers... not to mention my sister." This was Alphonse Lalonde.

There was an awkward silence between the four until Elliot began asking Kei and Kyo what their orders were.

"What's with the shut up you're trying to read, bull-" before Kyo could burst out Kei stopped him there.

The peace was kept between by Kei, she didn't want to disturb the girl sitting at the table beside them anymore. The two parfaits they had ordered was taken out and they ate it while they walked to Kei's house.

"That girl from the cafe, the one with the blue hair... that was Kohaku-san. You didn't need to stop me Kei. She's a bitch..." there it was Kyo's speaking her mind. "She's so uptight, I mean, just because she's class rep at our class doesn't mean she's better than us. The sushi shop from across the cafe, is theirs."

Kyo stopped and noticed Kei looking at the sunset, they were at the bridge showing the docks.

"Hey, remember when Rei said, he's the kind of guy who doesn't forget?" Kyo said. "He said that right here, remember. Live in the now Kei. Everything will be fine. Just think of it like you're still fulfilling your promise. Not quite there but almost there?"

Kei looked back at Kyo. "You really think Rei would talk to me soon?"

"Course he would!"

"Thanks Kyo."

"Enough of the cheese then, let's watch this swimming anime!"

"Kyo... can you teach me how to swim?"

"You know how to."

"I mean doing strokes."

"Why ask now? Wait... it's Rei again isn't it? Girl, you have got to take it easy on the love mobile."

Kei looked at Kyo with her cute water filled eyes.

"Fine, I'll try and teach you Back, and maybe some breast or free... cant help you with butter though that's the only stroke Rei knows. And if you're joining the swim team. I'll have to join too... deal?"

"Deal."

**IWATOBI SIDE END**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE SAMEZUKA SIDE**

**Long chapter is loooooongggggg...**

**If you noticed that this chapter was centered towards Kei dont worry, it won't be always. It's the introductions so I wanted to walk you through it through one character's eyes. It's a bit easier that way. After this there will be chapters centered for your characters too. :)**

**Review if you want. :) But if you're an owner of an oc here and you want to give plot ideas, please do so in a pm :)**


	6. What happened to Rei's Bonbon?

**Arisa:** _*singing*_ Make us free na splash kasaneta! HIKARI NO CONTRAST te no naka!

**Rei:** Mabushi ja nai...

**Arisa:** _*glares at Rei*_ want to remember how you screamed like a little girl when Nagisa-

**Rei:** Stop right there!

**Arisa:** or even when he poured-

**Rei:** I'm sorry! Your singing is beautiful!

**Arisa:** Good boy. Anyway... Let's start with an Iwatobi short before entering Samezuka Chapter!

**Rei:** You're really going to post that story... you just couldn't let it go..._ *looks down on the floor and walks away*_

**Arisa:** What's wrong with him? _*shrugs*_ Ne, ne! Thanks so much for the reviews! Also, if you have any problem with how your characters act, please tell me and I'll correct it. :D

**Rei:** She got inspired by the reviews so she still continued with the Iwatobi Side. _*looks at Arisa*_ Cheater!

**Arisa: **Am not! Well then let's get this over with so I can go to Kagami's Samezuka Side!

San

Ni

Ichi

SEI!

**IWATOBI SIDE - SHORT - SO WHAT HAPPENED TO REI'S BONBON?**

"Like I told you Rei-kun, your form is good, but once you're in the water your arms don't follow the stroke like you have too, you bend it too far." Miki was teaching Rei how to swim proper butterfly.

Rei was struggling a little, he swam a lap and went back to see what Miki had to say about his form in the water.

"It's still wrong. Why is this so hard for you?" Miki sighed.

"Hey guys, time to get out of the pool! It's already six!" Gou shouted out, "Good work everyone, let's practice again tomorrow!"

Rei nodded and looked at Miki, "Arigato, Miki-san."

"Haha, no problem! Try and watch some videos that show the stroke, I trust you'd find the correct calculations on how to place your hands, while your form when you dive is wonderful, you should focus on your form underwater too."

Rei smiled with an determined look in his eyes, "Hai! I'll have it perfected by tomorrow!"

Miki blushed, "You don't have to hurry, Rei-kun. You can take your time." Miki's heart rate went fast, she then dipped into the water to hide her face which was turning red. Then she swam over to the pool's ladder and to her towel.

Rei did so too after trying another lap. After finishing, Rei walked over to his towel and put it over his shoulders.

Makoto, Nagisa and Gou who were out of the pool watched as Rei did his usual drying up before going into the lockers. Once Rei headed into the lockers and looked at it he paused, silent for seconds.

They nodded at each other and rushed to look into the small window behind the lockers. Peeping at what he was going to do.

Rei saw the bonbon with the letter in it taped firmly on the locker door. He took it, opened it first and looked into the letter. Rei stood still.

"ki...Rei..." he laughed out and though he tensed a little.

The three at the window couldn't hear clearly what Rei was saying but they could see how tense he was.

Rei looked at the small chocolate bonbon.

"You still make these... You got better too..." Rei smiled and ate the bonbon. The others who were just outside was shocked to see that he ate it, but was even more surprised when Rei started crying. "I'm sorry... I'M SO SORRY!"

**REI'S FLASHBACK**

At the bridge showing the sea and the docks.

"Rei-chan!" a small Kei was running, she was about 6 years old she looked almost the same, only her hair was short and her haircut made her face look puffy, Kyo was right beside her, running slightly faster. They were running after a young Rei.

"You're too fast!" Kyo shouted

Rei looked back at Kei, "Why are you running after me?" Rei shouted, leaving Kei behind.

"You forgot about valentine's day!" Kei shouted.

Rei stopped and turned around, "I didn't! I'm the type of guy who doesn't forget! It isn't even Valentines day today. It was yesterday!" Rei proudly said.

"Well then, why didn't you show up at pre-school for three days? You better accept her chocolate."

"I don't want any chocolates... they'll make me fat when I get older, besides I was training for the Track Team for Elementary. I decided not to go to school for because of that..." Rei said.

"You sound like an old auntie! Are you even sure you're that popular to get chocolates in pre-school?" Kyo blurted out and laughed at Rei.

Kei walked over to Rei and tugged on his shirt. She then proceeded to give Rei a bonbon, it didn't look like a bonbon though. It was oddly shaped and the strawberry on top was cut crookedly.

"This is your chocolate? It's not even pretty..." Rei said, looking at it.

"What are you saying, she made that with love! I got one too! And my letter said, 'Kyo-chin is so cool, I want to be like her.'" Kyo said proudly.

"Who would want to be like you? You're rude, it's not beautiful at all!"

"Kei-chin would!"

Kei struggled, "Stop fighting..."

"You're a dork Rei! Kei-chin is a better friend than you are!"

"Speak for yourself, you'll only get her in trouble!"

"Oh really? She seems fine with me being like this!"

"Please stop..." Kei seemed like she was about to cry.

"REI! YOU JERK! YOU'RE NOT COOL AT ALL! WHEN YOU GROW UP I BET YOU'D BE UNPOPULAR!"

"LET'S SEE ABOUT THAT."

"CANT YOU JUST ACCEPT THE CHOCOLATE AND BE NICE? KEI-CHAN EVEN CHANGED THE COLOR OF HER GLASSES TO MATCH YOURS! I went all the way from Tokyo to get her a pair to make sure Kei-chan wouldn't get lost... "

Rei stopped to look at Kei. She had red glasses on, Rei didn't notice at first because of the running.

"Hwa-! She's not pretty at all, what's up with her face, she looks ugly." Rei said and laughed.

Kei then cried hard.

"Look what you did, after looking for you, running after you and giving you chocolate, this is what you do." Kyo blamed, she then proceeded to cheer Kei up. Kei was burrowing into her scarf.

Rei panicked. He then ate the bonbon trying to cheer Kei up, it tasted too sweet. "Look Kei-chan, I ate the chocolate."

Kei was couldn't hear Rei, she was struggling to keep her scarf on her face, while Kyo was trying to get her to take it off.

"You're going to run out of air in there if you don't take this off!" Kyo begged, she then turned to Rei. "Help me with her Rei! This is all your fault!"

"Mine? Who started arguing with me anyway? It's not my fault her glasses make her look weird!"

"You're the reason why she made chocolates in the first place, you're the reason why she changed her glasses! DONT YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH SHE LIKES YOU?!"

"Who would like a girl with puffy cheeks?!" Rei shouted, " She should've asked her mom and dad before buying the glasses and trying to make chocolates anyway!"

"Her mom's at the hospital for two days now. So she can't teach Kei-chan. Her dad's working hard to pay the hospital bills, so she's living with me. You don't even know about that right? You haven't been going to school!"

Rei stopped. "I-I'm..."

"REI-CHAN NO BAKA!" Kei shouted.

Rei just stood there not knowing what to say. He clenched his fists. He noticed the wrapper where the bonbon he ate was. Underneath it was a small light violet paper. He unfolded it and read silently.

'Mom's sick. I hope you won't, so stay safe... We're still going to be the perfect couple right?'

Rei looked at Kei who was being comforted by Kyo. Kyo was taking Kei's scarf off that moment. Rei had a glimpse of Kei's reddened face , her eyes were still gushing out tears.

Rei ran off.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

_''Rei-chan, protect Kei-chan, okay?'_ That was the last I heard from Kei's mother. _Her mother always made these chocolate bonbons for the three of us whenever she had the chance. She was beautiful, his father was beautiful too... It was common sense that they'd have a beautiful daughter. Come to think of it Kei's parents were so young when they had Kei.'_

Rei opened his locker as he thought.

_'She always smiled when it comes to other people who teased her... but when it came to her friends and family, she would cry like a baby whenever something bad happened.'_

Rei got his fresh towel and went into the showers.

_'A week after I heard about it from Kyo... Kei's mom died, and his father who told me to be beautiful in everything I did began seeing Kei less and began immersed in his job. Probably because of the fact that Kei looks so much like her mother. His heart broke...'_

Rei got under a shower and opened it, the cold shower water ran through his hair and down to his feet,

_'I wanted to tell Kei that I was sorry... but I couldn't. I was ashamed of myself for making her cry that day, a few days passed and I gathered up the courage appologize. When I went to her house, she wasn't there... they had left the country.'_

Rei closed his eyes and continued with his shower, after he had, he changed into his uniform and went out of the showers. The others were there and getting ready to shower themselves. Gou nodded at Nagisa and Makoto.

"Can I go by myself today? I don't feel alright..." Rei said. "Ja ne, minna." Rei then tidied up, grabbed his bag from the lockers and went.

**REI'S HOUSE**

"Tadaima..." Rei said reaching home and taking off his shoes.

"Ah, okaeri Rei. Dinner will be ready so go change." Rei's mother said from inside the kitchen. "Did you hear? Kei-chan's come home from overseas a few days ago, his father's in the news lately. Such a young man he is. How old was he again?"

"He's 32..." Rei said as he was walking up the stairs.

"My, such a young man to have a 15 year old daughter..." Rei's mom said. Rei just sighed and went up to his room.

The night was passing by fast, Rei ate dinner with his family and began studying with his butterfly pyjamas on.

Looking at the clock he had, beside his study table. 10pm.

He opened his drawer to put his study materials in, he saw a small light violet paper at the corner of the drawer.

"This is..."

'Mom's sick. I hope you won't, so stay safe... We're still going to be the perfect couple right?'

"Kei... what am I doing?"

Rei hurried, he didn't even bother change his clothes, he got his coat and walked out of his room.

"Rei?" Rei's mother called out and walked out of the living room. "Where are you going this late, dear?"

"Ah, I just need to go somewhere important." Rei said.

"You make sure to be careful ok, you brought your coat?"

"Hai."

"Don't stay out too long, it's really cold out there tonight."

"I won't." Rei then continued to put on his slippers and walked out.

Rei reached a the small bridge near the docks. He looked on and remembered how Kei cried.

"I'm sorry..." Rei murmured. "I'm sorry so you better be home this time."

He then ran into the rows of houses, reaching a house with a fragrant olive tree in front.

"Rei's tree... She'd always jump over this tree in pre-school..."

He checked his watch, 10:30pm. He looked over at a window, which is Kei's room.

"It's late... but..." He hesitated a bit but he then rang the doorbell.

**INSIDE KEI'S ROOM**

Kei's laptop was on, and it was playing the 5th episode of the swimming anime. She yawned and turned it off and began to tuck in Kyo who was still asleep in her bed. Kei was in her pyjamas that had koi fishes printed on it. She yawned again tired as she went to open her room's light and down the stairs.

**OUTSIDE THE HOUSE**

Rei's expression lightened as he saw the light from Kei's room. Moments later the door opened and there stood Kei looking like she just woke up and in her pyjamas.

Rei blushed.

Kei rubbed her eyes and saw Rei, she paused for a second before she ran over to the gate to open it.

"Ryugazaki-san? It's late, what are you doing here? It's cold too..." She rubbed her arms.

"You need to stop walking out of the house with your pyjamas..." Rei said.

"Look who's talking..." Kei gestured at Rei who was wearing a coat over his pyjamas.

Rei smiled, "Touché," they laughed a bit. "Anou... Kei-chan... I'm sorry... I was being a stupid kid back then... I really am... I was just too scared to show myself in front of you after all that happened."

"I know, Rei-kun... It's ok. You have to apologize for forgetting about me though..."

Rei smiled almost into tears. " I didn't... I'm the type of guy who doesn't forget... Remember? What can I do to make up for it."

"Teach me butterfly."

"Eh?" Rei was a bit shocked, "Why?"

"I'm going to start the Iwatobi Swim Club - Girl's Side." Kei stated.

"Alright then. I'll have the training schedule figured out by tomorrow."

"Also..."

"Nani?" Rei asked.

"Close your eyes and lean over to me, you're too tall to reach."

Rei blused but he did so, his heart was racing. He felt two hands leading his face nearer to her, then soft, warm lips against his cheek. Rei opened his eyes, Kei's sweet scent lingered.

"I wanted to tell you I love you for the longest time..." Kei said.

Rei didn't know what to say about it.

"This is all happening too fast, can I think about this first?" Rei said.

"That's supposed to be a girl's line." Kei laughed.

Rei did too. "See you tomorrow?"

"Stay safe..."

"I will... Oyasumi..."

"Oyasumi."

_'We'll be the perfect couple.'_

**IWATOBI SIDE - SHORT ED - SO THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED TO REI'S BONBON!**

**COME ON LET ME GIVE YOU ALL THE FEELS!**


	7. Chapter 2 Samezuka Side - Kagami

**September Stats:** For the month of **2013-09**, there have been a total of **460 Views** and **169 Visitors** to story: **Hikari no Contrast.**

**Arisa:** You guys get cookies, seriously, I love you all. _*now walks to desk and starts writing on paper*_ ne, if you all want to get in touch with me live, -since ff net is rather hard for me to reply fast to haha. Here's my fb: AlyssiaFlorano just type it in after typing the fb address. Just introduce yourselves =u=

**Queue: Rin's BG a.k.a Bring On Fuzz by Reinhold Hoffman (**youtube/watch?v=klc25WDQGWQ)

**Kagami:** Yo. Arisa's at her desk right now. She says she had so much feels for episode 9 but specially the immense support the story's accumulating. Also, she's sorry she hasn't updated in 24 hours... she's got allergies right now. She left with quite a few things to say though. She had me write the Samezuka side for her, well since I am Kagamin...

**Nitori:** What did she say?

**Kagami:** Woah, where'd you come from, Nitorin? _*looks closer at Nitori* _Aren't you a cutie!

**Rin:** _*sweatdrop* _N-nitorin?

**Kagami:** Hwa-! Rin-rin, you too? How's the guilt trip?

**Rin:** 'Tch! Don't call me Rin-rin.

**Kagami:** Hm... On a side note "No one can be sure what will happen to the romantic pairings in this fanfiction too early." whatever that means... Also, she's re-drafting the loops. _*frowns* _I know I got the loops right but she insisted on trying to make it perfect..."

The boys sigh.

**Kagami:** She really overlooks everything doesn't she?

**Nitori:** Arisa-chan, fight!

**Kagami:** Welp, nothing much to do here right now so, say hello to this chapter. Samezuka Side - Kagami _*looks over at Nitori*_ let's get some ice cream. my treat. Waddya say?

**Nitori:** Mhm!

**Elloise:** _*fangirling somewhere*_

**SAMEZUKA SIDE - KAGAMI**

"HEY RIN!" Mikoshiba shouted and gave a hard slap at Rin's back as he was exiting the pool for a break.

"Can you please stop that? It hurts!" Rin demanded.

"Where's Nitori-kun? I need to introduce you two to the new swimmer on the team." He gestured behind him, where a second year with a slender stature was standing.

"I'm right here sempai!" Nitori was rushing over to the two bringing a towel for Rin.

"Great timing Nitori!" He looked over at Rin again and slapped his back. "He's being a good friend bringing you a towel isn't he?"

"Would you stop it with the slapping! I told you it hurts!"

"Come on now, be nice, the new guy's here too."

"New guy? Who?" Nitori asked, curious as to who it was. From where Nitori was standing Mikoshiba could see Gou from the visitor's side of the indoor pool. She seemed to be looking for Rin.

"So Introduce yourself, Kagami-chan, while I go attend to Gou-kun." Mikoshiba said in a proud manner.

Rin was going to stop Mikoshiba but the new guy suddenly introduced himself strongly.

"Hotaru Kagami, 16 years old, second year, I heard you swim competitive freestyle. I'm a pretty good freestyle swimmer as well." The new swimmer, his body looked normal, his muscles were defined but they didn't look like they were built for swimming, he had short cream colored hair which resembled Haru's hair only a little longer, and he also had dark black eyes that look tired.

Nitori had an impressed look in his eyes and smiled at Kagami, which Kagami politely smiled back. "I'm Aiichiro Nitori, I hope to get along with you."

"I'm Matsuoka Rin, Freestyle, eh? How fast are you?" Rin asked.

"I don't care," Kagami said looking away from Rin and looking at the pool. "I joined competitive swimming just because Mikoshiba pushed me into it."

There was a short silence between Rin and Kagami. Nitori watched as the two looked rather sullen.

"You look like want to race me? Want a challenge?" Kagami challenged with a smirk in his face.

"A challenge from a guy being forced into swimming." Rin had the same smirk.

Nitori unable to stop the intensity between the two right now decided, "I'll signal... I guess..." to him they looked really scary right now.

The two got ready on two platforms. Gou noticed the two as Mikoshiba was escorting her to where Rin was.

Nitori started the mark once the two were ready. "On my mark,"

"Ready?"

The two exchanged smirks.

"Get set..."

Then looked at the water.

"Go!"

The two dove into the pool with speed. It looked like Rin was taking the lead due to his immense kick, but once in the water Kagami was picking up quite a pace. Kagami went and made a turn first. Rin caught up seconds after with his turns making him go fast trying to catch up with Kagami.

Here it was , the last sprint to see who wins. Kagami was faster in the middle of the water as if he was gliding in it, while Rin's speed was dependent with his kicks.

Gou and Mikoshiba was shocked to see that Kagami won. Rin angrily glared at Kagami who was laughing hard. He seemed that he wasn't even tired after swimming the distance, while Rin was catching some of his breath.

Kagami had stopped laughing and apologetically said, "Sorry, Rin. I never knew competitive swimming was this fun."

"How can you be better than me? How can someone so under built beat me?" Rin asked, bitter about his defeat.

"When you've been in the water for as long as I have, I bet you'll hate it." He then laughed, "You can try getting breathing lessons, that'll help with the shortness of breath." Kagami said as he walked away to get a towel.

"Stop lecturing me you piece of-" Rin was going to retort but Kagami stopped and gave Rin a stern look while taking the towel Nitori got for Rin and threw it at Rin's face.

"I was right, you do act like a child, grow up, stop complaining and start learning from others." Kagami told Rin with authority in his words.

Nitori watched as Rin fell silent, Kagami then patted Nitori's head. "Mikoshiba told me that he needed some help. That's what made me go here. He's a really good swimmer. I can tell you that."

"Who is he?" Gou asked.

"Oh, that's the new guy, Hotaru Kagami -kun. He's a fast swimmer eh?" Mikoshiba said.

"He's faster than my brother... but he looks so normal... I can't even see much of his triceps..." Gou said in dismay.

"Of course he's faster than your brother, he's my cousin after all! Hahahaha! His specialty is butter, hey, maybe your butterfly swimmer can learn from him on the joint practices." Mikoshiba added. "Say... about that date, Gou-kun..."

Gou wasn't paying attention to Mikoshiba's last sentence as she was wondering, _'If his best stroke is Butter, why did he challenge Rin to a freestyle match? And what is up with his build, he doesn't even have prominent muscles...'_.

Gou snapped and handed Mikoshiba a paper bag, "Please give this to my brother, I have to go now, thank you!"

Mikoshiba was left with a paper bag to give to Rin, and a broken heart.

Back at the pool, Rin was arguing with Kagami.

"Oi! Matsuoka!" Mikoshiba said as he slapped Rin'd back as hard as he could.

"It friggin hurts, Captain! Why can't you get the hint and stop it with the slaps!" Rin bore his pointy teeth.

"You're sister dropped this by just now." Mikoshiba laughed and handed Rin the paper bag. "She saw your loss too. She seemed concerned."

"She what?!" Rin shouted.

Mikoshiba just laughed, "You do know you should listen to my cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yep! This guy." He then put his arm over Kagami, showing that they were close. "Hotaru Kagami. Kaga-kun. Vice-captain of Samezuka Swim Team as of today!"

"EH?!" Rin and Nitori said in unison.

"Vice C-captain?" Rin cracked, "what is inside your head?! How can this guy become vice-captain?"

"Cause I said so." Miikoshiba then laughed again, he slapped Kagami's back before going over to the showers, it was loud, it looked much painful than what Rin had. Kagami just smiled through it like it was nothing.

Rin growled at Kagami.

Kagami on the other hand just smiled. "You look so cute when you're angry Rin-rin."

"R-rin-rin?! Who gave you authority to call me with that name?" Rin shouted angrily.

"No one, I just like seeing you like this. At least you have a goal." Kagami said.

"What goal?"

"To beat me in Freestyle. Well unless you want to beat me at Breast, Butter, and Back. That would be fine, but I'll have you know I'm not easy to beat." Kagami then turned to Nitori who stood in awe as two awesome sempais where bestowed to him by kami.

Kagami seems like he was having fun. Rin had his hands clenched into fists, he thought about his loss and remembered...

_'If you've been in water as long as I have, you'll hate it.'  
_  
What did he mean by that?

Kagami clapped his hands once loudly to grab the attention of everyone. "Well then, both of you should listen."

Nitori watched Kagami in interest. Rin acted like he didn't want to hear any of what Kagami had to say.

"Seijuro didn't tell you all so I guess it's better for me to tell you now, knowing him, he may forget." Kagami had a smile in his face.

Everyone was listening intently. Kagami had a military stature, he was upright and his voice was loud and clear enough for the whole pool area. Eeveryone could feel the intensity in his voice. He was definitely cut to be a leader.

"The girls' swim team would start training here after our shift today, their pool is in relocation due to a sewage leak. So be in your best behaviour and evacuate the pool area before the girls arrive, do you understand? As for the constant athletes of the Samezuka swim team, Mikoshiba Seijuro, Aiichiro Nitori, and Matsuoka Rin. You will stay after the practice to look after the girls, since they will be practicing after 6pm." He stated as if it was a army camp. He then checks clock at the side of the pool area, "It is exactly 5:45pm, everyone must be showered, dressed, and out of here in fifteen minutes. All who are not will go through school weed picking duty for a week. Dismissed."

"S-sugoi, as expected from a vice-captain..." Nitori said admiring Kagami.

Kagami smiled at Nitori, "Right? Haha. Get ready Nitorin. We'll need to be presentable when the girls arrive."

"Hai! Vice-captain!"

Kagami turned to Rin.

"You too Rin-rin."

Rin gritted his teeth and walked to the showers.

After Rin had left, Kagami looked into the pool's water. His face went dark and he cursed in his breath.

"Damn him..." He said. He had a big scary smirk on his face, but before he could feel his loss of control over himself. Stopped and stared into the water and dove right in

Nitori and Rin who were just a few steps away from the shower when they heard the splash, they looked back to see Kagami who was at the bottom of the pool. He had his eyes closed and he just sank there. The two then quickly ran to the side of the pool.

Mikoshiba who was just walking back into the pool area from the showers, he was wearing his Swim Team jacket and pants. Halfway to where Kagami was, he saw as Kagami looked into the water.

"Oi, Matsuoka, Nitori, don't mind him!" Mikoshiba shouted.

"Why? He's going to drown if he stays there like that, he doesn't even look like he wants to get some air!" Rin shouted.

"He's fine." Mikoshiba said smiling and slapping Rin's back.

"He's fine?" Nitori asked, he hesitated on going into the water now.

"How the hell can he be fine? Let's dive in, Nitori." Rin commanded Nitori as they were ready to dive in. Mikoshiba didn't allow it so he grabbed the two of them with his muscular arms and said, "Let him go up by himself, or try to get him out and get hospitalized?"

Rin and Nitori stopped and watched Kaga as he was underwater holding his breath.

"He's got good lungs. He can stay in there for an half hour or probably more if he wanted." Mikoshiba said.

"Half an hour?! Are you serious?" Rin said. "Is there something you're not telling us Captain?"

"Nope, you just never asked." Mikoshiba said jokingly.

"This isnt a joke." Rin said.

"Well, we were kids, my mother was his mother's sister, and that woman was a great synchronized swimmer who married a marine, Kagami was their only child. Everything was fine, he was gentle and dependable even when we were kids... but that one summer in my fourth grade..."

**MIKOSHIBA'S FLASHBACK**

"Sei-chan!" an nine year old Kagami shouted, he was a small kid with light skin. His hair was unkempt but his dark eyes were bright and cheery, unlike how tired his eyes were now. He was waving at a red haired little boy, a bit taller than him, it was Mikoshiba back when he was younger.

"Oi, Kaga-kun, it's been a long time! Ne, I started swimming! Does your mom and dad teach you. Can you teach me? I wanna learn strokes and be good at it!" Mikoshiba was excited. Kagami on the other hand looked away. Mikoshiba noticed this and quickly shook Kagami's shoulders, "Hey, Kaga-kun?"

Kagami paused and his face went dim, his eyes gave off a glowing reflection of the light. He looked scary. He grabbed Mikoshiba's wrist tightly.

"Kaga-kun, what are you doing?" Mikoshiba looked worried for his cousin when, SNAP!

For a second there, Mikoshiba thought it was his wrist breaking as Kagami's hand came loose but it wasn't.

"Kagami... You..." Mikoshiba stared at Kagami's wrist, it was reddening when finally it turned sore. He then ran. Mikoshiba ran after him telling him. "Let's see a doctor, Kaga-kun! Don't run away! I won't tell on you promise!"

Mikoshiba ran after Kagami, Kagami upon reaching a fountain, he dove right in and stayed in there. Mikoshiba tried to pull him out but he wouldn't come out of it. Every time he tried to pull Kagami out he suffered bruises for it because of Kagami's struggling. So he waited until Kagami got out himself.

Kagami after a few minutes in the fountain, rose and...

"I'm sorry... Now let's see a doctor..." Kagami's eyes were normal, the light coming off it was clear and soothing.

Mikoshiba smiled, "Mm!", then helped Kagami out.

**END FLASHBACK  
**  
"He was a strong guy, like his dad. Though his dad scares me... Weeks after the incident, I was left to live with Kagami for quite a while because of a trip my parents had to go to. His father was always for discipline."

Mikoshiba's smile faded.

"That man was a monster... I remember everything he did to Kaga-kun."

**MIKOSHIBA FLASHBACK CONTINUATION  
**  
Mikoshiba had broken a vase on the second day of being with Kagami's family. Kagami cleaned it up and said, "Don't worry, I got your back." Kagami smiled.

That night Mikoshiba could hear Kagami's whimpers from Kagami's father's room, as he heard what seemed to be wood on flesh.

Moments later, Mikoshiba could hear small footsteps from outside. Kagami walked into the room, grabbed a towel. He then walked out the room. Mikoshiba walked behind Kagami to see where he was going.

The bath, Kagami set the towel aside and took off his clothes.

Mikoshiba's face turned pale when he saw Kagami's body, it was full of bruises, some old, some new and some that looked like they turned into scars. Mikoshiba sat at the small chair and look down into the bath as his cousin stayed underwater.

He then had to do something. After some minutes, Kagami rose and saw Mikoshiba.

"Wah, Sei-chan. You didn't sleep before me? Haha. That's sweet!" Kagami said laughing.

"You don't have to force yourself to be cheery... Why did you tell him it was your fault?" Mikoshiba said.

"I have to be strong. I know dad will change, after all... it's my fault..."

Mikoshiba didn't quite understand but Kagami began to come out of the bath and dried himself up, put his clothes back on and grabbed Mikoshiba's hand and led him back to the bedroom. He didn't say anything anymore.

Aside from the constant beatings, every night he would wake up to see Kagami sitting up in his futon and just looking at the moon crying, "Ka-san... Ka-san..." over and over.

Mikoshiba tended to his cousin, who always looked so strong and cheerful. Despite the constant abuse he had to take up to the point where he didn't even react to pain anymore.

Until one day Mikoshiba couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Tomorrow I'll be going back to my mom and dad... would you come with me?" Mikoshiba asked Kagami.

"But father..."

"But what about you? If you keep this up... something may happen to you..."

"I'm fine... you don't have to worry about me."

Police authorities came the next day and locked Kagami's father for child abuse. Apparently Mikoshiba had reported it. Since then Kagami began living with his parents.

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**  
"Why would a father do that? And to his only son too?" Rin asked.

"He said it was his fault that his mother died." Mikoshiba stated.

"How can he say that?" Nitori was worried, watching as small bubbles formed from under the water.

"Kaga-kun's mother being a synchronized swimmer was great at holding her breath under water, both him and her mother enjoyed it so since Kaga-kun's third birthday he started swimming. It was a calm and soothing exercise for their ability to stay underwater. What's the connection between that and his mother dying is because his mother later developed a complication due to her giving Kaga-kun birth..." Mikoshiba said, "My mother told me about it... The first three years didn't seem to show any trace of the complication, but then they saw what seemed to be a birth injury. Due to the late detection it had later developed into a painful sickness. She died soon after Kagami's Fifth birthday. Then everything started to change. Even he started to change, he would always snap and get into fights and he'd always manage to bash anyone's faces in, the only thing that stopped him from hurting anyone was by hurting himself or staying underwater."

Kagami was still underwater.

"He takes pain as if it was nothing, and his excellent breathing makes it possible to stay underwater for long periods of time. The reason why he beat you Rin, is because he didn't need to breathe. He saved seconds each stroke by not getting full breathing, he merely made an illusion that he was."

"That's amazing..." Nitori managed to say.

"When he's swimming strokes he's called the Flashlight Fish, because of how fast he is like how light travels. But when he dives underwater to perform synchronized swimming, he's called the Angler Fish, he'd be so graceful that you'd want to swim with him, though you do know that if a fish goes closer to an angler... he'll eat you whole." Mikoshiba said this in a serious tone, but that seriousness ended when he said, "O-oi, Kaga-kun! You done with the pool?"

Kagami was at the edge of the pool trying to get out.

"Ah. The girls here yet? I don't want them to see me like this." He answered. "How long was I down there?"

"About ten minutes or maybe more. I don't know. Seems like the only time you care about is your time underwater."

"Yea."

Kagami and Mikoshiba stared and laughed at each other.

"They really are cousins..." Rin digressed.

"Oh! The boy's still not ready? Seems like one of them is still having fun with the water!" A girl's voice echoed across the pool area.

"Ah, Shinjiro-san." Kagami said. "I'm sorry about that, something came up. You're free to use the pool now."

"That's good then, the girls are here." This Shinjiro was an athletic girl with orange hair and eyes. She seemed really proud of herself. "Well then! All girls swim team members line up along the pool!"

"What are you even doing Shinji?" a girl with dark brown eyes and black hair asked as she looked at her phone. She looked like a foreigner of African-American descent.

"As Vice-Captain, I command everyone to stand at the pool's edge!" Shinjiro said, "Come on, you too vice captain!" she added grabbing a small girl with black hair and with a braid in front. Shinjiro began to take off her jacket and...

"DOKKAN!" a girl who was already at the pool's edge and with her goggles and swim cap on shouted as a boom kind of sound effect.

The girl that Shinjiro stripped into a swimsuit. This girl had breasts, BREASTS.

"As expected from the Captain. Wonderful bosoms!"

Rin, Nitori, Mikoshiba and Kaga watched as the chaos ensued. They were all red in the face and they couldnt make out what to say of the situation.

"That's mean Shinji-chan!" this girl was Mizuki Ibuki, was into tears. "The boys are watching..."

"It's fine Captain, you look great!" Shinjiro then turned around to the girl who made the dokkan sound effect. "Nice timing, Katsu-chan! Keep up the good work!"

"Hai! Vice-Captain!"

"Ok so, Captain, Vice, Katsu-chan... Usa-" Shinjiro looked at Usagi who was busy with her phone. "Usa-chan put that down or it gets thrown in the water!"

"Yeah yeah... " The girl who looked like a foreigner who kept her eyes on her phone took her jacket off, placed it on the side and put her phone on top of it.

The four girls lined up at the side of the pool.

Rin sighed and whispered to Mikoshiba. "Weird... This is supposed to be our girls swim team?"

Mikoshiba nodded, smiled and gave a proud aura.

"All members here?"

"HAI!" The other 3 members shouted in unison.

The vice-captain then stood beside the girl with prominent breasts.

"INTRODUCTION."

The sound effects girl made a drum roll sound.

The boys sweatdropped...

"I'm Shinjiro Mashima, Freshman, Vice Captain on the swim team!" The orange haired girl said and bowed once.

The next girl was the girl with black hair and a 36D cup size, her voice was soft and almost quiet. "A-anou... Mizuki Ibuki desu... Senior Year... Dozo..."

The drum roll stopped and the girl with her swim cap on started to introduce herself, she had dark lilac eyes and you could see some of her hair color, it was dark purple. "Katsuya Shermie! Freshman! Yoroshiku!"

Then lastly, the foreign girl said almost as quietly as Ibuki did, "Hakuno Usagi, Freshman, yoroshiku."

"3... 2... 1... and bow." All girls bow.

Kagami walked over to Katsuya, "Hey, Katsu-chan! Nice drum roll, getting better at effects I see... haha." Kagami laughed. "Pick a number between Five and Twelve."

"Go." Shermie said.

"Eight."

"Aw! Why do you always get it right?"

"You're easy to read. Haha."

"So this is the Stingray?" Mikoshiba said. "Sorry, I thought you were a guy. Like that girl over there..." Mikoshiba pointed discretely at Usagi.

"Well sorry for looking like a guy, Boy's Team Captain." Usagi said sarcastically.

"Apology accepted, Unagi-chan." Mikoshiba said.

Usagi was about to give Mikoshiba a piece of her mind when Shinjiro pushed her into the pool.

"Enough with the chit chat, all girls dive now!" Shinjiro shouted, then pointed at Ibuki. "You too Captain!"

Ibuki backed away from Shinjiro but she got caught and toppled into the pool.

Rin and Nitori who looked so out of place as the girls were falling into the pool one by one stayed at the side.

"We're supposed to stay here until they finish their shift..." Nitori said a bit worried.

"I won't be able to take more of this stupidity..." Rin added.

The next person Shinjiro tried to push into the pool was Katsuya, but instead of just her, Kagami began to fall into the pool as well.

With a big splash, Kagami fell into the water with Katsuya. He resurfaced and met eyes with Ibuki.

"You're the girls' captain, right?" Kagami said.

"Ah- h-hai..." Ibuki blushed.

"You're really cute." Kagami said. "I hope we get along well."

Ibuki just stared. Her face red.

"So what's your specialty?" Kagami carried on the conversation.

"Um... F-free-style..."

"Wow, so you have great arms and legs then, that's good. Mine's Butter."

"I-I can't really do Butter, but it would be nice to learn more..."

Up in the surface, Shinjiro was still at it with her pushing spree. Then she targeted Rin and Nitori who were at the sides. The two were still in their swimwear.

"Come on you two!" Shinjiro dragged the two and the both fell into the water with another splash.

Mikoshiba laughed and pushed Shinjiro into the pool. Katsuya who was looking at the two.

"Hwa-! I've heard about Mikoshiba-san... He's so cool in person..."

"M-minna... We went here to practice remember..." Ibuki said in a hushed voice. Her members weren't listening but she kept trying.

"Ibuki," Kagami said.

"Hotaru-san..." Ibuki replied.

"Leave it to me." Kagami then smiled and went out of the pool. He then held out his hand to Ibuki to help her out of the pool. She took it and Kagami effortlessly pulled Ibuki up.

He then gave the leader stance as he did with the boy's swim team and said, "Samezuka girl's team."

Everyone began to look at Kagami's direction.

"Your captain has something to say."

"U-uhm, let's have a good practice today... So let's start with stretches before going to kick and pull exercises. Alright?"

"HAI! CAPTAIN!" The girls said cheerily.

**SAMEZUKA SIDE ED - KAGAMI**

**Kagami:** So yeah. Arisa's itching right now. Wooiee. :) Hope she gets better.

**Rin and Nitori:** We didn't get as much air time today...

**Kagami: **Wait your turns...


	8. Aren't We Forgetting Anyone?

**Kagami: **Here's a short, within 12 hours, cause Arisa loves you all.

**Arisa:** *flops like a fishy* Everyone's cosplaying this weekend as Free! Characters and I can't go because... 1) I still don't have an Iwatobi patch, brown pants, reddish violet/pink contacts and a Nagisa wig, 2) Mum and dad won't let me until I get enough money for myself to go and 3) I'm srsly broke and I have no Rei to stalk... Why won't anyone buy my Free! ED Ver. Shirts... waiiii? *cries like a baby*

**Kagami:** Don't worry... you still have 21hugs, RadicAngel, .Me, Shallote, BeachChic1313, Dame Revere, and EndxOfxDarkness... not to mention all the other readers.

**Arisa:** I LOVE YOU GUYS... I'll work hard so I can make my anime and cosplay shop bloom, and when I do I can cosplay Nagisa and Gou, after that I can do the gender bend versions of all the boys in FREE!

**Kagami:** You're seriously serious about the cosplay ne?

**Arisa:** OF COURSE! IT'S MY PASSION!

**Kagami:** Whatever floats your Haru I guess... Well then, here's the Samezuka short.

**SAMEZUKA SIDE - SHORT - AREN'T WE FORGETING ANYONE?**

A cellphone rings and someone picks it up.

"Hey. Why call so late? It's like 11 something in the evening." A boy's voice said.

"How about you? Why are you up so late?" a girl's voice said in the other line.

"I was watching 'A Run to Remember' when you called, the one starring in it is Mandy Mayer. Ever watched it?"

"You and your chick flicks. Well... Remember when you said that high school swim team will be fun?"

"Yeah, you went to Samezuka so you can join right? Since they dont have a swim club for girls here in Iwatobi... I passed by today and the boy's team here seems like a pretty nice bunch though I was still waiting until you joined a club there before I joined in mine. You should join the girl's team there."

"I would but..."

"Okay what's up?"

"Well, today..."

**GIRL'S STORY**

A girl with bright brown hair was walking to Samezuka Girl's Indoor pool when she noticed a sign.

**TO ALL SAMEZUKA GIRL'S SWIM TEAM:**

Due to a sewer leak, the pool is not accessible from now until further notice, you are advised to practice at the boy's indoor pool. We have informed the Boys' Swim Team Captain and Vice Captain about the issue.

Your shift may start as early as today at 6pm until 9:30pm.

We are taking action and we will start relocating the pool once we manage the situation.

**- Maintenance Team**

The girl's steel blue eyes squinted every time the word boy came into her view. She looked like she was going to punch someone for having to redirect swim team practices to the boy's indoor pool.

**GIRL'S STORY PAUSE**

"That isn't a bad thing, at least they got somewhere to practice even after the sewage leak right?" the boy said being positive.

"Are you crazy? There will be friggin boys! Another reason why I picked Samezuka is cause they have an all girl's dorm and school area! Iwatobi has like mixed students in there. I LOATHE BOYS!"

"That's kind of harsh sis... I mean, me speaking as a boy..."

"Except for you dummy. You're my brother, I'm stuck with you."

"Well that soothes me a little."

"Shut up, I have more to tell..."

"Okay, you don't have to get your panties in a bunch sis, plus how can it be that bad to practice after the boys? I'm sure you don't have to practice in a pool with them. That's unethical."

"Well that's what I thought, until I went to the practice."

**GIRL'S STORY CONTINUATION**

The girl walked into the boy's side of the school and down to the path to the girl's side, it was 5:58 almost six so she expected the girls to be there already. She could see a group of boys going out of the indoor pool. She waited a little before going in, as she did...

"DOKKAN!"

She was startled at the sound of a girl shouting as if there was an explosion, although she couldn't really see because she was by the door, her back against the wall as she heard the voices from inside clearly.

"As expected from the Captain. Wonderful bosoms!"

She heard.

_'WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE THEY DOING IN THERE?'_

"That's mean Shinji-chan! The boys are watching..."

_'Is this some kind of joke?'_

"It's fine Captain, you look great! Nice timing, Katsu-chan! Keep up the good work!"

"Hai! Vice-Captain!"

The brown haired girl slugged down onto the floor as he heard more of the voices inside.

"Ok so, Captain, Vice, Katsu-chan... Usa- ... Usa-chan put that down or it gets thrown in the water!"

"Yeah yeah... "

"All members here?"

"HAI!"

"INTRODUCTION."

She heard what sounded like, to her, a cheap ass acapella version of a drumroll.

_'What the heck is that drum roll sound for? Is this the swim club or the theater club? I'm sure this is the indoor pool!'_

The girl looked up at the wall is said: SAMEZUKA BOY'S INDOOR POOL

_'I'm in the right place.'_

"I'm Shinjiro Mashima, Freshman, Vice Captain on the swim team!"

"A-anou... Mizuki Ibuki desu... Senior Year... Dozo..."

She heard the drumroll stop and she was relieved.

_'Thank goodness that darn drumroll stopped...'_

"Katsuya Shermie! Freshman! Yoroshiku!"

_'So it was her doing that...'_

"Hakuno Usagi, Freshman, yoroshiku."

_'Did just say Unagi?'_

"3... 2... 1... and bow."

_'That's it I really believe this is the theater club.'_

After that introduction she could hear loud screaming, splashes and chit chatting. She was about to leave when she heard a voice.

"Samezuka girl's team."

_'A guy... but his voice... it's like it calls out attention... NO, you will not peak in because of some worthless guy's voice, do you hear me?'_

"Your captain has something to say."

She gave in and peeked into the doorway. Standing at the edge of the pool was a tall man with light cream hair that looked almost white, his stature was amazing. What made her notice him more was the fact that his body had scars and some old bruise marks all over.

_'Was he bullied? If he is... then he's probably just like me...'_

**GIRL'S STORY CONTINUATION END**

"So did you join sis? I mean, you found someone who prolly has the same thing you went through right? You can cope there, I hear Samezuka doesn't take bullying lightly." The boy reassured.

"Why would I join a bunch of girls who play around? They're not even practicing well, I mean the captain seems like a good girl but she's too shy for her own good not to mention her breasts are like HUGE how can she even swim with that, the vice-captain's a hyper weirdo, there's this girl who makes sound effects whenever she found it necessary, and this girl who can keep her eyes off her phone. How can I get better competitively when I train with those goof balls?!"

"Calm down sis... seeing as you got so much information about them I doubt you didn't at least try and go inside to join."

The girl's side went silent for a while.

"Uh, sis? Still there?"

It was still quiet.

"You're prolly asleep now so-"

"I joined."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I'm put on as a reserve until they could get a suitable role for me. Apparently the boys' frequent athletes are in charge of training us and guarding us on our shifts."

"That's great! Then I can join the swim club here too then?"

"Do what you want..."

"Well then, Goodnight sis."

"Yeah, you too... Good night..."

The boy dropped the call and put his phone aside on his study desk. The recent caller ID said: 'YAMAMOTO RYU (Little Sis)'

Beside the phone was a small math notebook with the name: 'Yamamoto Aiko, 3-B, Iwatobi Highschool'

**SAMEZUKA SIDE - SHORT - NOPE, DIDN'T FORGET ANYONE.**

**Arisa:** I love this sibling pair. Haha, it's so fun to tell their story. :) Also, thank you for all the reviews. I LOVE REVIEWS, FEED ME WITH THEM, LOLS. =u= It just shows that you all read the chapters and I get great insight from them. :) Thank you all.


	9. Chapter 3 Iwatobi Side - Kyo

**Arisa:** Did anyone notice I put this fanfiction up for T - light M rating?

**Kagami:** I didnt...

**Arisa:** Oh. Well...

**Kagami:** If you're going to put something indecent in this fanfiction, I'll just go underwater until it calms down... _*facepool*_

**Arisa:** I was just checking. Kagamin.

**Kagami:** _*blub blub blub*_

**Arisa:** _*sigh*_ Oh wells.

RATED T - light M for Teen to light Mature content.

**IWATOBI SIDE - KYO**

Teusday, morning. Kyo woke up to the appetizing smell of garlic and onions fried in butter, she wasn't going to stand up but then, the aromatic smell of herbs and tomato sauce awakened her. She stood upright, Kei's clothes slightly too small for her but it fit just fine onto her frame. She yawned to see the somewhat typhoon state of the room from their antics the night before was gone, it was clean again.

"Kei-chin's so tidy." She said half awake.

She then started to go down the stairs rubbing her eyes, slowly waking up from her sleep.

"Ah! Ohayou Kyo-chin! I'm making seafood pasta and buttered clams for our bento." Kei said looking at Kyo who was just beside the kitchen door taking a long whiff of the food. She could see Kei in her summer uniform and an apron on. Looks like she woke up quite early. "There's onigiri on the table for breakfast, I already had mine so you should get ready."

Kyo smiled, "Ohayou, ka-san."

"K-ka-san?!" Kei blushed. "You're being mean again, Kyo-chin."

"You really put a lot of effort in everything you do, hm? Just like your Rei-chan." Kyo teased again as she went to the living room table where the freshly made onigiri were. She then took one and began to eat.

"E-eh! I just like everything to be proper... it's easier to manage my time that way..." Kei protested and looked back at her cooking.

_'I wish I can stay here with Kei-chan... I bet everyday would be so fun and easy!'_

"HWA!" Kei screamed.

Kyo coughed on her onigiri, dropped it on a plate and ran towards Kei.

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked, worried and frantic.

"I forgot to turn the bath off!" Kei rushed into the bathroom and almost slipped on the way. She saw the bath being filled was gushing water. Frantically she tried to turn the water off and fell face first into the tub. She rose and turned the hot water off and sighed.

Kyo laughed watching Kei who was on the floor with wet clothes.

"It's not funny, Kyo-chin!" Kei pouted.

"Yes it is!" She still laughed.

Kyo just smiled at Kyo and laughed with her. She then stood up and took off her clothes and into her underwear, she put the clothes into the dryer and got a towel to dry herself up as she walked into the kitchen to make sure her cooking was ok and ready. Pasta was fairly fast to make. It was the sauce that took quite some time to cook .

"It suits you wearing an apron under your underwear while cooking." Kyo teased again.

"It's not like I'll do this to anyone else, plus you're a girl, it's fine!" Kei said proudly.

"You'd do that to Rei, wouldn't you?"

"Again with him." Kei said, "You really like teasing me about him don't you, Kyo-chin?"

"Of course. But I'm right, right? You'd do it for him and be all. 'Ohayou, Rei-kun, your breakfast will be ready in a minute, ok?' "

Kei blushed bright red.

"So I was right." Kyo stated in triumph.

"Go take your bath, we'll be late if we don't go to school in an hour." Kei's blush wasn't fading. She turned around to her cooking.

Before going to the bath Kyo had a mischievous look on her face, "Ne, Kei-chin, I bet Rei would find your curves really pretty."

"Kyo-chin..."

"Although you have such small breasts, they're cute in their own way, flat chests are a status symbol in Japan after all right?"

"Shut it please..."

"I mean those hips are really something, they jut out a bit and are perfect for holding onto during _/dolphin sound/._"

"Kyohei..."

"And don't get me started at your ass. I mean, if I were him right now I'd totally have _/dolphin sound/_ and I'll be _/dolphin sound/_ you with that apron on, then it'll probably be too late before I realize that _/friggin dolphin sounds/_."

"TAKAHASHI KYOHEI! BATH! NOW!" Kei was still all red but she looked scary there.

Kyo let out a 'meep' and ran into the bath. She snickered in the bath and took off her clothes. She then sank into the tub, the water was just right. She looked around at the small traditional bath. She closed her eyes.

_'I wonder if mom and dad didn't have to get a divorce... I'd be as happy as I was with them as I am with Kei-chin now...'_

Kei settled herself in the tub and submerged at least half of her face to make bubbles under the bathwater.

'One year hear hm... so after I graduate I'll have to leave Kei-chin and go back to America...'

Kei looked at the door with a thoughtful look.

_'Kei-chin... I wish I can just stay here with you... I don't even know how to start a conversation with dad... but I wish I can keep you company until I go back at least... That Rei... He's pretty dense.'_

Kyo then started to take her bath seriously and got ready after 30 minutes or so. Kei knocked on the bath's door and asked if Kyo was ready. Kyo was putting on her school uniform and went out to help Kei with the bentos. With that, Kyo and Kei walked to school together.

Reaching the small bridge, Kyo noticed Rei standing at the small bridge near the docks on their way to school. Apparently Rei took the early bus so he could meet Rei there.

"Did you two make up behind my back?" Kyo said.

"Uh, he stopped by last night and..."

"And?"

"We talked and made up."

"Was there a kiss involved?"

"There might have been..."

"No way. I bet you made the first move."

"Uh... can we just be happy that he's back?"

"Ohohoho... I'll let it slide this instance, Kei-chin."

Rei blushed upon seeing Kei.

"You turned out to be a decent guy, Rei." Kyo said and laughed.

"You're quite normal."

"Still not popular I see."

"I'll have you know I'm quite well known."

"Known as a dork? That suits you."

There was static between the two...

"Haha, you two didn't change a bit, hm?" Kei said to the two and held their hands. "You two are still my precious treasures, and I love you both to bits."

Kyo and Rei blushed.

"Well, you love me more that Rei right?" Kyo said.

"H-hey! Kei-" Rei pushed up his glasses and looked away.

Kyo laughed at Rei and held hands with Kei. "Saa, let's go, Kei-chin."

Rei walked behind them blushing. Kei noticed this and stopped, she didn't let go of Kyo but she had held Rei's hand with her free hand.

"Just like when we were small, eh?" Kyo said.

"Mm!" Kei approved.

**IWATOBI HIGHSCHOOL POOLSIDE - AFTERSCHOOL**

Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and Gou were walking to the pool when they heard splashes.

"That's it Kei-chin! Keep your arms level, imagine that you're drawing circles in the water. Good!" Kyo's voice echoed. Apparently Kei and Kyo were practicing even before the classes had ended. "Ok, let's take a break. You're really good at back, though you're not in sync with your pull when it comes to free, you'll get better."

Haru who didn't care as much if there were people in the pool still went over so he could start swimming. Makoto shrugged and followed Haru. Nagisa, Rei and Gou went after them too.

"Kei, Kyo, what are you two doing here?" Rei called.

Kyo was in her one piece swimsuit which was navy blue in colour, she had exited the pool and was about to help out Kei who was still in it, giving her a hand, somehow it looked like a girl version of Haru and Makoto since Kyo had brown hair, though not as light and Kei who had black hair.

Rei turned a dark shade of red when he saw Kei in her swimsuit. It was a navy blue one piece high school swimsuit just like those in grade schools only those were white.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THAT SWIMSUIT!" Rei shouted from across the pool.

"It's cute isn't it Rei? She looks so cute in it!" Kyo said proudly. "Look at how it frames her hips and shows how her breasts are so flat!"

"It's not the time to be proud about your choice of swimwear for her!" Rei argued.

"It's beautiful and I approve!" Kyo tossed at Rei.

Kei wasn't paying attention to the two, she ran over to Makoto as soon as she saw him. "NI-CHAN!"

Haru too, went into the lockers to strip and go back to dive into the pool. Nagisa did so too after seeing Haru.

"That's dangerous Kei-chan!" Kyo shouted out, but within three seconds she had reached Makoto. "Too fast..."

Kyo watched as Kei talked to Makoto and the others. She smiled.

_'I guess I don't need to worry about her as much...'_

Kyo gave a proud stance and said, "Presenting to you, the first two members of Iwatobi Highschool Girl's Swim Club!"

Kei settled and bowed, "Yoroshiku, Isao Kei, Captain of the team."

Gou and the others stopped and, "EH?!"

Makoto looked down at Rei and patted her head, "You learned to swim strokes today?"

"Hai!" Kei said with a smile. "Kyo-chin taught me how to swim back and free today."

"That's good." Makoto said praising Kei.

"Tachibana-kun," Kyo called, "Would you like to race Kei-chin?"

"Race? This early?" Rei was worried for Kei.

"Why not? She's been doing good, it'll be good to know how well she can fare against a veteran."

"I don't see why not," Makoto said and smiled. "It'll be good to see how she fares in competition."

Kyo nodded, "Yes, me being a great backstroke swimmer, I know she'll be a good match for a race with Tachibana-kun. Not to mention, Rei, she's a lot graceful than you are in the water, even when she's a newbie at strokes! I bet she's faster than you, though she hasn't learned Butter yet..."

Gou stepped forward and agreed, "No harm in a friendly race! I'll give the signals then."

Makoto walked into the lockers to change just after Nagisa had gone out. Rei changed too.

Haru who was in the pool swimming got out of the pool and sat at the edge to watch, Nagisa sat beside him.

"Isn't it exciting, Haru-chan? There will be a girl's swim club now!"

"Yeah."

Makoto had gone out after changing and got into the pool. Kei followed and set herself.

"Take your marks!"

Kei took her place and got her legs up in a 90 degree as she held on the board's rails, Makoto did the same with the one next to her.

"Ready?"

Kei and Makoto got ready to let go and kick.

"Go!"

Makoto's kick and Rei's kick were just as powerful, they were evened out. Although Kei's pulls were slower than Makoto's her immense kick made it so that she could lead up a tie with Makoto.

"S-sugoi, Kei-chin!" Kyo shouted cheering Kei on.

"B-beautiful..." Rei managed to say under his breath.

The turn came and Kei's kick gave her another advantage. The half of this lap was equal and it seemed as though they were going to end with a tie, but then Kei slowed quite a bit making Makoto win with only a two second difference.

"Kei-chan! That was amazing!" Gou said , you're so fast.

"That's because of her kicks..." Haru said. "Her kicks are a lot better than Makoto's..."

Makoto smiled at Kei and patted her head. "That was a good race Kei-chan."

"Kei-chin is so awesome!" Kyo cheered as she held out her hand for her to take. Which Kei took.

Kei then sat at the edge of the pool, took off her swim cap, and looked up at Rei, she gestured her hand for Rei to sit next to her. Rei nodded and went over to sit beside Kei. Kyo felt fulfilled that she did something wonderful, she wanted Kei to get a lot of friends... not just her and Rei... others too. So she wouldn't feel lonely when the time came that she had to leave her.

Miki who was tutoring Rei arrived a few seconds later and saw Kei and Rei sitting side by side at the pool. Miki felt rather jealous at the two but she shunned it. Nagisa saw Miki and walked over to her.

"Miki-chan! Kei-chan started a swim club, would you like to join? I'm sure it will be fun!" Nagisa told Miki enthusiastically.

"Oh... Sure." Miki said and smiled at Nagisa. She then went into the lockers to change.

"Miki-chan..." Nagisa felt uneasy. He was sure that Miki didn't usually sound so sad. He went over to Gou, "Ne... Gou-chan..."

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Kou."

"Gou,"

"Kou,"

"Gou,"

"K-" she was cut by Nagisa.

"Gou, I'm worried about Miki-chan..."

"Why?"

"Well... she seems really disappointed today..."

"Did you do something again?"

"No, well I don't think I have..." Nagisa defended.

"Maybe she just didn't have a good day or something." Gou said.

"I hope I can help her with anything though."

"You could ask her what's wrong... you two are really close after all."

"That's a good idea, G-."

"It's Kou."

Nagisa then walked over to the locker room's door waiting for Miki to change. As soon as Miki got out he said, "Miki-chan... are you ok?"

"Um. Yeah." Miki said, her eyes travelled to the pool as she saw Rei and Kei laughing about something. "I'm fine."

Nagisa felt really worried. "You don't seem..."

"I'M FINE NAGISA." Miki said flat at Nagisa trying to smile.

Nagisa wasn't convinced but the way Miki had delivered the line he backed off. Miki then wore her swim cap and goggles and began to practice her butterfly stroke.

"Kei-chan, look, it's Miki-san, she's the one teaching me butterfly. Do you want to learn from her? Butterfly's a really beautiful stroke and it fits quite perfectly with me." Rei told Kei confidently about his tutor.

Kei looked down at the water and shook her head.

"I'm happy just to be here with you. I'm fine with what I know, and I'd like to learn slowly but surely."

Rei smiled and pressed his lips against Kei's head and rested his head there. Kei blushed.

Miki stopping at her lap looked back at the two childhood friends and frowned.

Kyo then came into the picture and came between Kei and Rei. The two blushed as Kyo teased them.

**KYO'S HOUSE**

"Tadaima..." Kyo weakly said. Kyo looked around to see that her father was still at work. Walkign up to her room she set her bag to the floor and got a change of clothing. She then went to take a warm bath. She sighed and grumbled as she remembered had to make supper. She felt too lazy to make it so she just opened a cup ramen thinking that her father would be eating out anyway.

_'Come to think about it, everyday's like this. Dad always comes home late... we'd either just talk in front of breakfast or when he has days off... I'm not that close to him anyway... I miss mom... I miss my family when we were happy and together... I miss the both of my parents as a couple...'_

"Tadaima." A man's voice came from the door.

"Okaeri!" Kyo greeted from the living room as she watched some anime as she ate the ramen.

The man who had the same eyes as her entered the living room. "Kyo-chan, you're not asleep yet?"

"You're home early."

"Oh, I finished with my clients early. I got you something."

"What is it?"

"I got you some curry from the store and a chocolate cake, let's eat together?"

Kyo smiled, "Thank you, dad!" she then hurriedly finished her ramen and went over to eat with her father.

_'Dad tries his best to be close to me... One year huh? I'll try my best too... so please fall in love with each other again...'_

**IWATOBI SIDE ED - KYO**

**Arisa: ***Sniffle* FEELS! Y U NO LEAVE THIS FANFIC ALONE?


	10. But Who's Doing Freestyle?

Arisa: *in corner sobbing*

Makoto: Is Arisa-chan okay? 

Nagisa: She'll be fine, right Arisa-chan?

Arisa: *goes into closet*

IWATOBI SIDE - SHORT - BUT WHO'S DOING FREESTYLE?

Kei stood up after eating her lunch with the swim team and started giving out flyers for the girl's team. She went up to each girl she saw, nothing yet. It was either a 'sorry, I cant really swim...' or a 'no, I already have a club', or a flat out 'no thank you.' Kei was still determined though, she wanted to swim with Rei, she wanted to be a good swimmer, and she wanted to be able to do a relay race with her newfound friends.

Seeing this determination, Kyo started helping out, she had half of Kei's flyers and started giving them out. Still the same as Kei's side, no one seemed interested.

After three days of Kyo stressing over the amount of girls who refused to join the swim team she slumped on her chair and dropped her head on the desk, flyers flying around her.

"I'm sorry Kei-chin... This is so hard!" Kyo slumped watching as flyer after flyer was dancing in the air as they fell to the floor.

Kei pouted and stood up to pick up the flyers one by one. Kyo noticed this and helped her.

"You lack perseverance, Kyo-chin!" she said.

"I don't, you just have more than what usual people have."

"I have hope!"

"You have a Rei obsession, that's what it is, what do you even see in that guy? He's a geek."

"I'll have you know he's perfect, and he's handsome and he's ki-Rei."

"Can you stop with that pun already? It was cute when we were kids, it kinda sounds wrong now."

Kei giggled but then someone started helping her pick up the flyers. It was the class rep, Kohaku Weiss.

"K-kohaku?" "Kohaku-san?" Kyo and Kei said in unison.

"You've been looking for members for days now, don't you know when to quit?" the dark blue haired girl said.

"I want to swim with everyone for prefectionals, and we can't have permission to do so unless I get this club officially established." Kei said.

"That's a selfish and straight forward thing to say..." Weiss said giving the rest of the flyers to Kei. "Though this will be a good way to keep out of trouble." she then eyed Kyo.

"You looking at me like I'm trouble?" Kyo said in protest.

"No, you're not trouble, you are the cause of trouble itself." Weiss darted at Kyo who was pissed at her now.

"Don't fight please?" Kei said trying to calm the two down.

Weiss then stood up and said, "I can be your fourth member, but I can only be your coach, you'll have to find another member to fill in your swimmers." Giving the flyers she had picked up to Kei.

Kei's face brightened, she jumped up to give Weiss a huge hug.

"Kohaku-sempai!" Kei said in a singing manner.

"K-kohaku-sempai?!" Weiss choked on Kei's hug. "Just call me Weiss."

IWATOBI POOL - AFTERSCHOOL

"Kei-chan, when doing breast extend your arms! Your kicks are amazing but your pulls are really weak!" Weiss shouted from outside the pool. "Kyo-san! That's good, but keep your back straight, you slouch at times and it makes you sink! The only person I see here that does well is Miki-san!" she then pointed at Miki who was doing her stroke marvelously.

The boys were watching the girls practice their swimming, it seemed as though with the girls having a coach now, the boys seemed like they were lazily taking their time. They've settled shifts for the swimming practice that day, having to let the girls use the pool early so they could go home before the sun went down.

"She's really good at Butterfly, ne?" Rei said happy about his swim teacher's lead in talent.

" Kei-chan's not getting better at breast isn't she? Weiss-chan is right, she does mix up her pulls quite a lot." Nagisa commented.

"And she's right with Kyo-chan slumping forward quite a bit at times." Makoto added.

Kyo heard the three and shouted, "You can't rea-!"

Aoku Yurete Iru from Genshiken Nidaime blares in the background.

Kei heard and swam over to the edge where she kept her things, jumped out of the pool, got into her towel and pushed the green button on her phone.

Everyone stared, this was the first time they heard Kei's phone ringing during practice, specially the first time they heard her speak like an independent working woman.

"Yes, Isao Kei speaking," she looked rather serious, "yes, I do have his number though may I ask why you need it? Souka... His contract with Kifu Wear ends in two months, and there are a lot of companies who have given their offer, I advise you to send us your best proposal... Yes,... I trust you have our address, please do send us your proposal and we'll talk about it. Thank you... You're welcome ma'am." and the call ended at that.

Kyo swam over to Kei's side, "Your dad's work?"

Kei sighed and nodded.

"Who was it this time?"

"'The River', for their Spring - Summer 2014 collection. Though Tokyo Fashion's proposal for a four-month contract is tempting. Though dad will have to stay in Tokyo for the whole contract."

"How about yours? I haven't heard anything about your work these past three days."

"I told them, 'If you send me contracts for school day shoots I will say no. So hit me with the best Saturday schedules you got!' and they crumbled in fear." Kei laughed.

"Kei-chan's a model?" Nagisa asked, his eyes glittering.

"Her parents are models so it's inevitable..." Rei pushed his glasses.

Everyone shifted their attention to a familiar figure, it was Ama-chan sensei.

"Hwa-! I'm sorry I haven't been going to school lately everyone a good friend of mine just came back from abroad and-" Ama-chan had arrived and the moment she saw Kei-chan, "K-kei-hime?!"

Kei looked ever at Ama-chan and waved her hand at her, "A-ah, Mari-" she was cut off by Ama-chan making a big x sign at her, Kei froze, "Amakata Miho-san..." she shifted her greeting.

"Your father had a big party yesterday with his company, he must have slipped his mind not telling me you were attenting Iwatobi..." Ama-chan assumed still cowering in fear that her old job was 'probably' involved with Kei, she then went to her post under the shade and relaxed just a bit. A BIT.

Kei then set her phone and glasses back on her edge of the pool and dove back in.

The guys looked at Ama-chan wondering what was that all about.

ONE HOUR LATER

CLAP. CLAP. CLAP!

Kei was standing at the edge of the pool.

"Every girl except for Miki-san, out of the pool!" Kei shouted, "Our shift's over!"

"Hai hai. Buchou." Kyo said and swam to the ladder.

Kei looked at Weiss, Weiss on the other hand had her eyes on Haruka who had dove the moment Kei had announced the girls out the pool.

Kei smiled and walked over to her and held her hand out for Weiss to shake, "Thanks for the coaching, Weiss-san."

SUSHI PLACE - 7PM

"Tadaima..." Weiss announced as soon as she stepped into the shop.

"Ah, okaeri Eiss-chan." an old woman greeted, she was wearing a traditional Yukata with subdued designs and colors. This elegant oba-chan was Weiss' grandmother.

"Need any help? I just got out of Swimming Coach duties but I'm fine."

"Mn." The oba-chan said shaking her head, "Go rest dear, me and your grandfather can handle this crowd. Her grandmother laughed a little and gestured for her to go upstairs and rest.

The sushi place was having a normal queue of customers today, especially when the summer starts, come to think of it; it was only a few days before the Swimming Prefecturals start. Everyone was doing their practices timely and they were getting better and better.

Weiss, after changing into her pajamas, then went over to her desk. Looking at the notes she had for swimming assessments that she had written during the practice, she set her earphones up to listen to music and read the data.

_Iwatobi Girls Swim Club Assessment___

_Isao Kei - Captain__  
__- former track team member, sprinter and race relay member.__  
__- Weak at pulls but compensates with her strong kicks giving her leads in turns and dives.__  
__- Needs more upper body strength__  
__- I think her backstroke is better than her breaststroke___

_Best time for 50m BR: 45.03s__  
__Best time for 50m BA: 43.53s__  
__Progression rate: 0.71 percent___

_Takashi Kyohei- Vice Captain__  
__- Needs to stop slumping forward in the middle of the stroke but other than that she's good and progressing well.___

_Best time for 50m BR: 38.43s__  
__Best time for 50m BA: 36.21s__  
__Best time for 50m FR: 36.72s__  
__Progression rate: 2.97 Percent___

_Matsumara Miki__  
__- Nothing to say, she has the best form, kicks and pulls out of all three.__  
__- Steady progression rate.__  
__Best time for 50m BU: 31.05s__  
__Best time for 50m BR: 34.64s__  
__Best time for 50m FR: 32.59s__  
__Progression rate: 4.73 Percent__  
_  
Weiss sighed; the times were pretty normal though Kei was far behind in both best times and progression rates. As for the team roster, they will need a freestyle swimmer if they would join the relays. For individual she didn't think Kei would be a good competitor for the race, she was quite slow still at this rate Kei would have to say goodbye to Regionals...

IWATOBI - ROOM 1-B - AFTERSCHOOL

Kei and a blonde haired girl had cleanup duty that day, this girl with her was the same girl she first met and first gave chocolate to, Miru Beketto.

Bek was dusting out the chalkboard erasers when she noticed the fliers that were still in Kei's desk. Bek looked at Kei and said, "You still need a new member?"

Kei looked at Bek, interested in what she had to say. "Hai, we still need another member so we can start competing in relay..."

"I swim breast and some front crawl." Bek returned.

"W-will you join?" Kei's eyes were sparkling.

"Sure, though I will have to give a condition."

"What condition?" Kei quickly walked over to Bek to listen carefully.

"You will help me look and act like you."

Kei bowed courteously and smiled sweetly like a kira-kira effect, "I'll do my best! Bek-chan!"

"Why are you so perfect?!" Bek got her hands on the nearest desk and thought of throwing it at Kei but refused to do so otherwise, her boyish side was showing.

"Are you ok, Bek-chan?"

Bek calmed and released the desk and went back to cleaning. "I'm fine, let's finish this so we can start swimming." the two went back to cleaning.

IWATOBI POOL – GIRL'S PRACTICE

Kei was wearing a white grade school swimsuit that Kyo had prepared in case something came up, she lent her iwatobi high school swimsuit to Bek who didn't have a swimsuit with her. Well, despite beck having to wear such a bland piece for her first swim as a member of the swim club, it was acceptable since she didn't have a suit with her at the time.

Rei stopped and took a towel to cover Kei up. Kyo on the other hand was trying to get the towel off every time.

"She's moe okay Rei." Kyo explained.

"You're embarrassing her with these kiddie swimsuits!" Rei protested.

"She looks fine to me, considering the fact that she's so small, she looks like she's a grade-schooler." Bek said seeing as Kei looked as though she was only 12 years old with the grade school swimsuit on.

The practice started a few moments later, everyone was progressing quickly except for Kei who was still too slow, and everyone was happy to say that they were doing well until Weiss had to announce something...

"Everyone, I'm happy that you have enough members for 100m Breast, Butter, Back, Free, and the Relay Race. Though I have good news and bad news." Weiss said.

"Start with the good news Weiss-chan," Miki kind of knew what was wrong. She had a gut feeling.

"Well, good news is, Miki-san, Kyo-chan, and the new member Bek-chan are ready for prefecturals. Bad news is, that even though Kei-chan's doing well... She's still too slow. I'm sorry Kei-chan. At this rate you may not be able to beat the other schools even if you do the relay, Kei-chan may slow you down tremendously." Weiss was truly sorry. Miki on the other hand was at the corner looking over at Kei's pained face.

Rei at the side of the pool knew exactly how Kei-chan felt.

"I will have to say that we should do our best, we have prefecturals in a few weeks so Kei-chan should do better by then or we will have a big problem if we still push through the relays, as of now the best lineup that I could think of is, Miki-san on Butter, Bek-chan on Breast and Kyo-chan on Back."

Kei froze, she was pulling the team down. She went and swam over to the side of the pool and tried to get up, her hands were too weak to carry her body up, if it wasn't for Rei and Kyo who had helped her she would have hurt herself trying.

"I'm really sorry Kei-chan..." Weiss said.

"It's ok," Kei replied with smile. It hurt for her to know but this was for the best.

Kei spent the rest of the practice watching, she didn't know what to do at this point, she knew that if she tried to practice she would cry.

The practice ended, Weiss had invited everyone to her parent's sushi place for dinner. Night came and everyone had to part ways.

Kei walked home with Kyo beside her, "You were doing great, Kei-chin, you'll get better."

"I don't know, Kyo-chin… Unlike Rei-kun… I fell like I'm being left behind..." Kei said jokingly.

Weeks passed and so far, Kei was still not able to progress fast enough to be a competitive swimmer, it seemed as though her close fight with Makoto was a heat of the moment thing. Kei was going to be benched. And they have decided to not pull through in the relays.

Kei stayed home that Saturday and Sunday. She turned her phone off and just stared at the ceiling thinking about how lonely it was and how she couldn't get better times. Though Rei and Kyo had done their best to support her she cant help but think that she had failed them for not being able to at least be good enough for the relay.

IWATOBI - MONDAY – AFTERSCHOOL – 5PM

Bek walked out of the school to leave from practice that day, only to realize a tall well statured man standing just at the school gates, looking through his phone's inbox.

This man stood at 6'2", icy gray eyes, lightly tanned, lips that weren't too thin or too thick and a wonderfully sculpted jawline. The wind blowing at his gorgeous black hair, bangs cut in such a way that it resembled somewhat Kei's princess haircut though it was long and layered beyond his neck reaching down to his chest which was held back to his side by a royal blue piece of ribbon, he also had worn some pieces from Kifu Wear's Summer 2013 Collection as Bek could recognize. A thin light blue knitted scarf draped on his shoulders, he had a gray hatch design vest and beneath them was a royal blue shirt over black jeans and white sneakers. His accessories of black half rim prescription glasses, a stud bracelet and a belt bracelet accentuated his otherwise classy look.

He looked so appealing to Bek that she almost dropped her jaw on the ground.

Ichiro, Isao Ichiro, the man standing at the entrance, turned to look at the frozen girl and smiled, "Oh hi, you're a first year aren't you?" he said pointing at Bek's red ribbon, "Uhm, does a pretty little princess like you by any chance know where Isao Kei is?" he asked giving Bek a full view of who the man really was.

Bek stuttered, "I-ichi-o-ouji?!" she was thinking, 'Isao Ichiro is in front of me, he's really in front of me! Do I look good? Today's a good hair day but I'm in my school uniform, I should've at least worn better accessories.' her trail of thought was cut off by Ichiro's voice. ((If I had to let you imagine it then listen to Taniyama Kisho))

"Oh, are you by any chance a fan?" Ichiro gave a wide smile, despite Kei being a model too, Ichiro was quite different, he was dense but his bubbly personality made it so that he was considered an idol more than a model.

"I-it's a big pleasure to meet you!" Bek bowed at him trying not to let her words sound weird, which she usually does when she was nervous, being courteous. She tried to look as appealing to him as possible.

Ichiro walked over to Bek and lifter her head up with his index and thumb to meet his cool gray eyes, "A princess such as yourself should never bow for me, if it bears significance, and I feel graced by your beauty." His words were as smooth as silk that you'd think he was flirting. "May I know your name?"

"M-miru, Miru Beketto." Bek turned a bright shade of red, instantaneously falling for the man who was twice her age.

"Hwa~! Ichi-shi!" Kei shouted from the entrance. Kyo was tagged along behind her, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, no, Kei-mu!" Ichiro held his hand out for Kei to grab onto. Ichiro then looked back at Bek and gave her the sweetest smile he could muster, "Farewell, princess, may we meet again."

After that he then looked over at Kyo, "I'm pulling her out of the club, I'll tell you when she's ready. You could almost hear the muffled voices of the two as the left the school, saying 'Ichi-shi, why are you pulling me out? I want to practice! I only have two weeks until prefecturals!' 'Just follow what I say, I even asked for a leave from work so I can spend time with you.'

Bek could hear her heart beating quickly, she clutched at it, not sure if it was the adrenaline from the meet of a famous model she had crushes for or the fact that after meeting him even though it was brief, her 'crush' turned into 'deep affection'. She fanned herself at the thought. A few moments later Kyo just beside her started waving her hand in front of Bek to snap her out of her thought.

"He's 32 Bek-chan. Now let's go home before the sun sets..."

"What about Kei?"

"That's her dad so she should be fine."

"I thought Ichiro was her older brother."

"Bek, I told you he's her dad, which means father."

"WHAT?!" Bek screamed almost loosing her composure.

IWATOBI - SHORT - CAN YOU GUESS WHO'S SWIMMING FREESTYLE? YOUR GUESS IS AS GOOD AS MINE.

Arisa: if am so sorry *crycry*

Ichiro: she'll update constantly this time, though she will try, its just been really busy lately.


	11. Chapter 4 Samezuka Side - Chika

**Arisa:** Here we go! Yaoi? Anyone want some suggestive Yaoi? Not really sure yet if I should add Yaoi here _*nervous laugh*_

**Chika:** _*gives a middle finger at Arisa*__  
_  
**Arisa:** Holy sh- _*hides Chika's hand with a wild Kagami*_ this be rated T Chika, no too much cussing or that finger thing, ok?

**CHAPTER 4 - SAMEZUKA SIDE - CHIKA****  
**  
A boy with slate gray eyes, unkempt dark violet hair that was styled in a way which slightly resembled Louis from Brother's Conflict, was clutching at his tan body bag, he was wearing the Samezukan Summer Uniform. This guy almost the same build as Nitori but taller by 6 centimeters was Chika, Hizashi Chika. He was walking along the corridors near the boy's indoor pool when.

"Chi-chan!" Kagami shouted from the boy's indoor pool. He was waving at him desperately trying to get his attention.

Chika sighed, frowned and snapped at his upperclassman, "What the hell do you want?" he said flatly.

Kagami smiled and gestured for Chika to go nearer. Chika complied dragging his legs and went over. As soon as Chika had gone almost a foot from where Kagami was, Kagami proceeded and pinch Chika's cheeks. Chika as a defensive response gripped Kagami's wrist and twisted it not breaking it but twisting it enough to hurt practically anyone.

"How is my little Kohai today? You busy right now?" Kagami laughed the aggressive attempt Chika did.

"I am, really busy with schoolwork, and I would like it to not involve you." Chika said in a matter of fact tone.

"That's good then," Kagami patted him, "Wanna watch us?"

Chika swatted Kagami's hand, sighed a little and grabbed at Kagami's jacket pulling him close with a threatening glare, "WHAT PART OF 'I DONT WANT TO BE INVOLVED WITH YOU' DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"

Kagami just smiled back at Chika like an idiot. Chika upon noticing no change in facial reaction of the cream haired sempai in front of him, he grunted.

"It's hard enough being your roommate." Chika said and let go. Adjusting his bag, he proceeded walking back towards the corridors but before he could get away, Kagami grabbed his bag putting Chika out of balance falling hind first onto the concrete.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?!" Chika shouted, recoiled at the pain his bottom had to experience. Kagami jumped out of the window to help Chika up.

"I'm sorry, but can you join the team. I want to have someone who can swim like you, if ever I cant y'know..." Kagami looked at the floor not wanting to discuss the other half of the sentence but he had to, "... I can't break down on them, but if that happens, I don't know how I can keep with Mikoshiba. Y'know, Aside from him, you're the only person I can trust with me."

Chika looked at Kagami his eyes furrowed not knowing what kind of emotion to express between rage and sympathy. He just settled with the latter and said: "Fine."

"Hontou?! You have my eternal gratitude Chi-chan! Tell me any condition I can do anything for you!"

"Really now?" Chika smirked, "I want you to obey my requests from now on."

"You're sticking with the basics aren't you?" Kagami stated in awe.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you could've asked me to be your bodyguard or you could've asked me to go out with you, tha-"

Chika punched Kagami straight in the face causing Kagami to fall to the ground with a thud, "I'm not gay! God damnit Kagami! Just because you're gay doesn't mean you can assume everyone's gay!"

"I'm not assuming that, Chi-chan." Kagami held the part where Chika had given Kagami a bruise. Chika then out of consideration for being helped when he had fallen down held his hand out for Kagami to grab at.

SMACK!

Kagami's eyes widened, "Ch-chika.." Kagami looked around and saw Ryu just behind him, who was staring at Chika with rage in her eyes. She had her hands clenched.

"The fuck did you do that for?!" Chika shouted at Ryu. His eyes were watering the left side of his face that he was clutching at was turning violet. Apparently Ryu had punched his cheek.

"R-ryu-san, w-why?" Kagami asked, then looked at his friend whose holding his face, pained look in his eyes. "Chika... let's get you some ice for that..." Kagami held out his hand to touch Kagami's reddened face.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" Chika shouted at Kagami, "This is all your fucking fault!"

Chika grabbed his bag and walked away.

Kagami watched as his kohai walked away and turned to Ryu, "Why?" he asked, he didn't seem angry, he looked concerned.

Ryu couldn't say anything, a lot of things were floating in her head, "He hit you... and your bruises and scars and..." Ryu was confused.

Kagami sighed and put his hands on Ryu's shoulders, "I'm not being bullied, Ryu-san." He then looked at Chika who was walking the opposite direction where he was initially going to, now he was walking to the building where the nurse's office was. "It's him. He may seem really rash and rude... but he's a nice person. Besides... he doesn't hurt me unless I say something wrong."

"I'm sorry," Ryu said deeply regretting punching Chika in the face like that without knowing the situation, she hated boys but she wouldn't punch anyone unless she saw something she did not like.

Kagami patted Ryu's head, "I'll let him know. Now, go change, you have practice in 30 minutes right? Best start with your warm ups, the guys are in the showers though, the pool will be all yours in about 10 minutes or the guys will have to confess their love in front of the girl's school rooftop the opening ceremony."

Ryu let out a small laugh but then remembered, "If he doesn't hurt you... why do I always see you with bruises?"

"I had an eventful childhood... and all of the new ones are self inflicted, but this," he gestured at his now forming bruise. "This was given to me by my cute little Chi-chan" he now had a big smile on his face.

Ryu looked at Kagami with a grim face, "Oh-kay..."

"Ne, Ryu-san, I need to run after him though, can you tell Sei-kun I'll be late for your shift."

"S-sure..."

"Thank you! Appreciate it a lot." With that, Kagami ran towards the direction where Chika walked towards.

**NURSE'S OFFICE**

"Well, good news is, it's going to heal in two to three days." The nurse told the first year, Chika.

"Ah, hai..."

"Just keep the ice bag on until the swelling goes down for today."

Kagami barged in and looked at Chika.

"I told you to stay away from me." Chika glared at Kagami.

"It was a misunderstanding, Chi-chan... Ryu didn't mean it."

Chika fell silent. He looked away from Kagami the nurse had given him a fresh ice bag to press onto his cheek.

"There we go. You can ask the cafeteria lady for new ice for that if it melts away alright?" the nurse said.

"Thank you, ma'am." Chika said and took his bag, stood up and walked out the door, Kagami following him.

SAMEZUKA MEN'S DORM HALLWAY

"You're still not talking to me?" Kagami said concerned at how Chika was acting.

No response.

"I'm sorry..." Kagami added as Chika stopped at a dorm room and took out a key from his pocket. He opened the lock and went inside. Kagami walked silently behind him.

Chika dropped his bag up at his lower bunk and sat on it. He faced Kagami for the first time ever since he started not talking to him at the nurse's office. Kagami stared and smiled, he walked over to Chika's bed and sat beside him. Chika lightly punched Kagami's side.

"You owe me a lot for this." Chika finally said.

Kagami kissed Chika's forehead.

"Course I do. I'll get you some sushi tomorrow, okay?" Kagami replied. "I'm going out alright, still need to go back to the pool. Want to come with? I'm sure someone will need to talk to you about that bruise."

"Fine."

**SAMEZUKA MIDDLE SCHOOL**

" Ukyo, you have a present for him right?" a third year middle school boy was pointing at a small boy, the same long dark reddish violet hair, and silvery gray eyes as Chika, this was Chika in first year middle school.

The boy who pointed confronted Chika. This boy was a tall boy with two others hanging around him, a rather fat boy and a scary looking girl. Chika didn't speak, he just stared at the boys surrounding him.

"Talk will you?!" the girl ordered. Chika frowned. Still not saying anything. "Well you don't need to talk now so no one will notice you're a boy right? You're so girly you can actually look like a girl if you wear a dress!" again no answer from Chika this made the girl angry.

"Strip him! I'll make him wear the dress." Ukyo, the scary looking girl said signalling the two boys to hold Chika so he couldn't break free.

As soon as Chika's shirt was being taken off he struggled, "S-stop..". He said almost quietly.

"Oh, now you start talking? Too late for that."

The three still continued, determined to have Chika wear the dress.

"Oi!" a shout from around the corner was heard, looking for the source, they saw a little boy, much taller than Chika but a little scrawny, this was Kagami in his 2nd year of middle school. He was still with bruise marks and scars even with his shirt on. The small dark circles that formed in his eyes were evident that he still did not have much sleep.

Chika stared at Kagami wondering how this scrawny guy would stand up for him.

Kagami in turn noticed the held boy and smiled before looking at the three, "You shouldn't be bullying someone smaller than you, you know..."

"What are you? His boyfriend?" the three laughed in unison.

"Ha?" Kagami said rather amused and surprised at the same time, "Nah, nah, he isn't, well he isn't bad to look at I could give you that, but no. I haven't even gotten to know him yet." Kagami as though casually talking to the three bullies had a smile on his face the whole time.

Walking over to Chika and his two 'friends', grabbing Chika's shirt which was tossed aside on the floor.

"Come on, I'll escort you home..." Kagami said casually.

A loud cracking sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard, apparently the boy on Chika's right side had punched Kagami's face, he fell on the floor because of the impact.

One of the boys laughed, "This guy isn't so tough! Hahaha."

Another punch was thrown but this time it was from Kagami. Throwing the boy off balance and eventually toppling him over.

"You have a nice punching arm..." you could see Kagami with crude a smile, "... the more I want to break it."

Sitting beside the boy he held the boy's arm with two hands and started twisting it. The boy screamed in pain as Kagami was taking his time breaking the boy's joints.

"STOP!" Chika broke away from the other boy's grip and tried to stop Kagami he was thrown back with a quick swat from Kagami's right arm. Chika cried in pain as a bruise started forming on the base of his abdomen where Kagami had hit him.

Angry and hurt, Chika punched Kagami away from the boy. The three bullies ran scared of the sudden violence Kagami inflicted. Kagami on the other hand looked at Chika in shock. He laughed and smiled at Chika, stood up once again from the second punch he received that day and walked over to Chika, reaching for Chika's abdomen. Chika tried to flinch away scared of Kagami.

"You bruise so easily..." Kagami said pointing at the darkening part of Chika's abdomen. He then patted Chika's head. "Let's get the nurse to look at that."

Chika nodded and looked at his bruise, Kagami picked up Chika's shirt again and put it around him.

"I'm Kagami, Hotaru Kagami and you are?"

"Hizashi Chika..."

"Ah, Chi-chan! Do you want to go to the pool later? I think I want to cool off a little."

"Ah, mn," Chika looked away, "Thank you."

"You're seriously cute... Someone as cute as you shouldn't get hurt, especially when you have that fragile body."

"You're saying I'm girly aren't you?"

"Does it matter if you're a girl or a boy?"

"Of course! I'm a boy and I look like a little girl... It's embarrassing and my name is a girl's name too..."

"It doesn't matter, you're you, you have lots of good points and you're a good person. Man or woman, no one deserves to be ridiculed and hurt. I'm sorry about that bruise..."

"It's fine... Thank you though... Thank you for saving me..."

Kagami laughed at Chika, "No, thank you for stopping me from trying to break that guy's arm. Ahahaha. Besides, I wanted to stop them from hurting you but I ended up hurting you instead. It's a neutral impression? I dunno, did good saving you but did bad hurting you. Should I start over?"

"I punched you though, didn't it hurt?"

"No, I've been through worse, hey... Can I protect you from now on? As sorry for that bruise."

"W-what?"

" I can be your Knight! It'll be cool!"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I'm not that weak."

"I just want to protect something."

"No."

"Aw, come on. Please?"

"I said no."

"I can treat you to food too, I know this sushi place at Iwatobi, and come to think of it they have a squid festival coming up this week."

"Fine. Do what you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, but it isn't like I want to ok?"

"Haha, Chi-chan is so Tsundere."

"TSUNDERE?! I'm not Tsundere..."

"Then what's with the 'it isn't like I want to,'?"

"You had me at food."

Kagami laughed, "You're like me then, I love food."

Chika let out a smile. "You're to scrawny."

"Ahaha, I just got out of the hospital a month ago... I was in there for rehab or something for like three years since I was nine. Not with drugs, ok. No Illegal things like that."

"What were you in there for?"

"I got bullied every day." Kagami stopped walking, stopping in front of the nurse's office. "I got bullied a lot by my father."

Kagami was going to open the door when Chika gave him a hug.

"Uh, um... haha. Thanks..." Kagami was trying not to cry.

"I'll protect you too." Chika said.

**CHAPTER 4 - SAMEZUKA SIDE ED - CHIKA****  
**

**Arisa:** You two are so cute, I ship you two now _*laughs like a madman*_

**Kagami:** Dont cloud your shipping judgement Arisa-chan... Remember, you should do couples here based on chemistry, and such.

**Arisa:** I know, but who can NOT ship you two?

**Chika:** Want me to ship you to Antarctica?


	12. I am not Gay

EDITED: HWA~! THANKS FOR POINTING THAT OUT! GAWD, I MISWRITTEN RYU FOR NITORI. ((Never write something when you're half asleep, I'll remember that.))

Arisa: Guess who's gonna cosplay as Nitori! *high and mighty pose*

Nitori: W-why me?

Arisa: Why not? Silly, I'm dressing up as you for our Free!Cos Group! It'll be fun!

Nitori: You didn't even see me swim in the whole series.

Arisa: Minor details Nitori bby! *insert maniacal laughter*

Cast: She doesn't act like him at all...

SAMEZUKA SIDE SHORT - I AM NOT GAY

Chika sighed watching as everyone was practicing their strokes. He sat at the corner in his lonesome hoping that a certain Samezuka Swim Vice-Captain wouldn't notice him. He was dead wrong.

"CHIIIIICHAAAAAANNNNNN!" A shout from the showers emerged and a cream haired senpai had appeared.

Chika out of instinct ran over to the farthest side of the indoor pool, clutching at the walls as if to dig himself out of this situation.

Kagami as though in a marathon ran after the small violet haired first year and pulled him into a tight hug.

"You look so cute in your jammers!" Kagami let out talking about Chika's swimwear as if it were something to boast about, Chika was not amused by his senior's display of affection.

"LET GO YOU ASS." he said flatly.

"Don't be like that now..."

"FUCK YOU."

"Aw, Chi-chan..."

"JUST LET ME GO GODDAMNIT!" Chika's angry tone had shown itself.

Nitori who was just going out of the showers had noticed the two. Chika looked over at Nitori signalling for help. Nitori felt rather obligated to and walk over to them.

"Um, Hotaru-senpai, can you let go of Hizashi-kun?" Nitori had said.

"Ah, sure, sorry 'bout that. Ahahaha." with that Kagami let go of Chika gently and patted his head. He then walked over to the pool and started training with the other swimmers. "You're going to swim today so I look forward to it!" he said waving his hand out for Chika.

"Y-you... Aichi... How did?" Chika was astounded, if it was only Chika, Kagami wouldn't have let go without a beating.

"What is it Hizashi-kun?" Nitori was confused.

"Um... How did you make him let me go that fast?"

"What do you mean?"

"Usually when I ask he won't leg go unless I try and beat him up."

"I just asked nicely." Nitori smiled.

Chika blushed and shook his head violently. "Ask nicely huh? Thanks..." he then went back to his usual corner, Chika had been in the club for quite a few days now, but he never agreed to swim until the night before where Kagami practically shoved his aspirations of seeing him swim. Nope. Today he wanted to just look at everyone and never swim at all. Right at this moment, he had to swim. It was part of their deal.

Nitori curious about how Kagami was acting when Chika was around walked over to Mikoshiba and asked, "Ne, Mikoshiba-buchou?"

"Ah, what is it Nitori?" Mikoshiba answered with his usual goofy expression.

"Is Kagami-senpai... Um... Gay?"

There was an awkward silence across the poolside. Nitori looked serious about his question so Mikoshiba replied with an equally awkward laugh.

"He's neither gay nor straight." he said and walked away from the tense position he was in.

"What does that even mean?" Nitori pondered.

The boys' practice went by without any chasing or screaming that day. Though the moment the girls started their shift, it seemed as though the air around Chika went uncomfortable.

Ryu who had hit him a week before still looked rather angry at the fact that she has to put up with the guys' constant guidance. Or probably because of Chika and Kagami being rather distant from each other.

Chika stood up and started swimming at the farthest side of the pool. Kagami was helping Mizuki with her form. Ryu misunderstanding the because of the closeness Chika and Kagami displayed a week before walked over to Kagami and Mizuki.

"Hotaru."

"A-ah, nani?" Kagami looked up from the pool. Mizuki in turn looking at the first year. She never saw Ryu talk to Kagami as if he wasn't a threat to her. This made Mizuki's heart at ease, at least Ryu's being open to another person, and a boy at that.

"Are you cheating on Hizashi for Mizuki-san?"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Mizuki shouted out, dumbfounded by the sudden question Ryu had spilt. _'Ryu has got to be kidding right? I mean, Kagami's straight, he likes girls right? He has to.'_ Mizuki thought.

The poolside went silent.

"Are you?" Ryu wanted to confirm.

"What makes you say that?" Kagami looked calm as ever.

"Well Hizashi's been acting strangely, and you haven't even tried to run after him around the pool since we started today.

Kagami laughed. "We're not going out, Ryu-chan. Well, we are close, and I really, really, like hi-"

Chika then hearing this glared at Kagami. Kagami stopped getting chills all over.

"He hasn't even consented to me about it, besides, we're friends." Kagami rethought his words.

Ryu nodded. "Haven't consented... meaning, you two have a thing, thing?"

"Ahahahaha..." Kagami just laughed it out, this was quite a problem to explain everything.

Nitori who had noticed it earlier stepped up. Rin had been boringly sitting at a bench nearby positioned himself to sleep. Mikoshiba on the other hand laughed nervously.

"But, Mikoshiba-buchou told me 'he was neither gay nor straight'" Nitori blurted out.

Mikoshiba laughed, not able to contain his laughter anymore. Kagami paused and laughed with Mikoshiba.

"He told you that?" Kagami laughed out as if he couldn't stop and when he did stop, looked up at Mikoshiba, "You really can't answer that question without making everyone think about how gay it sounds, fruit basket."

"And you call me 'fruit basket' now? You're the one with the sexuality problems."

Kagami looked up at Ryu and Nitori who were eagerly waiting for an explanation.

"Well, Sei-kun isn't wrong, it doesn't really matter to me, if it's a boy or a girl. As long as you love that person, why not go with it right?" Kagami said smiling enough to captivate Nitori and Ryu's heart. "In terms, you call that pan-something, I think."

Nitori looked over at Rin who was sleeping it all out. Probably wishing Rin was as easy to talk to as Kagami.

Kagami went back to helping Mizuki with her form, Chika who was at the farthest side of the pool, smiled just slightly.

2ND YEAR MIDDLE SCHOOL CHIKA FLASHBACK, WINTER MORNING, KAGAMI AND CHIKA WALKING TOWARDS SCHOOL

"Why do you say you like me?" Chika asked.

"You're a nice person. That's enough reason isn't it?" Kagami replied with the same smile.

"But won't you be made fun at for liking boys." Chika said.

"I don't care, it's not like I don't like girls though. Does gender really matter to you?"

"I may look like a girl... but I would definitely fall in love with a girl!"

"What if you do fall in-love with a boy?"

"That's impossible, that's against how it should be."

"I mean, what if you do? Will you keep it inside and hurt yourself watching as the person you love falls for someone else." Kagami said straight out, his usual smile turned into a serious face. "I know I would love whoever I do love, because why not?"

"You're to laid back on these things." Chika sighed. "If I do fall for a guy, I'll let you know."

"Don't fall in love too fast then. Ahahaha." Kagami laughed.

"Changing the topic, where are you going to attend Highschool? You'll be graduating soon."

"It has to be Samezuka, Sei-kun's attending there. How about you?"

"I haven't thought about it yet but I would go to your school if I could."

"Course you would. You're the smartest person I know!" Kagami patted Chika's head, chika then smiled at Kagami.

FLASHBACK END

A hand patted Chika's head, snapping him out of his memory. It was Kagami.

"Well then, since you're in the water, let's do some strokes shall we?"

"Um, do you remember two years ago... the winter before you graduated Middle School? We were talking and..." Chika looked at Kagami's expression.

"Yeah, I do." Kagami said abruptly. "You fell in-love with a guy yet.

Chika blushed madly. "No! I like girls! Like a lot!"

Kagami pinched Chika's cheeks. "Really now?"

"Though I did decide to be like you in terms of that..." Chika sighed and swatted away Kagami's hands from his cheeks.

"You don't have to force yourself into something just because of me, you have to think about these things through you know."

"IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE." Chika said bluntly. "I don't care okay. Man or woman."

Kagami fell silent, "Then whatever makes you happy. You're going to tell me who's the lucky person you fell for?"

"I have and the one I like is-" Chika stopped.

"Is who?" Kagami wanted Chika to continue.

"No one! I don't like you," pointing at Kagami, "him" pointing at Mikoshiba, "nor anyone!" he said flailing his hands around pointing at everyone as far as anyone can see.

Chika panted furiously. Going redder than usual.

"Well, I hope you'll be happy with the decisions you make. I'll be supporting you every step of the way." Kagami said putting his arms on Chika's shoulders.

SAMEZUKA SIDE SHORT - SEXUALITY JUST DOESNT MATTER OK?

Arisa: Short Chapter is Short.

Chika: *blushes*

Arisa: Welcome to the world of homos, bis, lesbians, and pansexuals my frustrated little shota.

Chika: *goes redder muttering shut up over and over*


	13. Chapter 5 Iwatobi Side - Miki

Arisa: *reads comments* *edits last chapter* *sighs* I'm sorry 'bout the mistake =w=

Ryu: Don't worry about it Arisa-san.

Arisa: Hai hai. *smiles*

CHAPTER 5 - IWATOBI - MIKI

After Gou had found the last Iwatobi High School swim club's regimen on three abandoned islands the male and female Iwatobi teams approved of the trip though since there were no funds they would have to find ways to get there and be able to stay the nights. Despite Kei being unreachable outside of classes for the past week, Kyo still had her cool on. Weiss, Bek and Gou, along with Ama-chan-sensei were concerned even when Kyo had assured them that she's fine. Rei who tried desperately to reach her but failed every time. Miki, even when she considered Kei as a rival for Rei's attention, still felt worried about her not showing up at practice at all.

Ichiro had ceremoniously picked Kei up every day since the past Monday where he came by unannounced. Bek was sneaking some time to have small talk with Ichiro before practices. Kyo had made quite a friendship with Bek, reminding her that Ichiro was twice her age and that he was Kei's dad. The first week went by smoothly but rather sullenly. They were missing one person but the assurance that Kyo gave them made it bearable.

IWATOBI - LUNCH TIME

Monday, just a few days before prefectural. Kei was talking to Kyo that lunch, today she was eating with the swim club at the roof. Rei and Miki had refined their closeness ever since Kei has been spending less time with them. Kei began being rather conscious about it but she knew that Miki was his teacher at swimming so she held the thought back. There was nothing to worry about. After all they were a going to be a couple, well to Kei it was but Rei hasn't really confirmed his side to her yet. Kei sighed, Rei.

"Kei-chan?" a soft male voice ringed beside Kei as she ate. "We've been worried. You've been seeing the team a lot less lately, are you okay?" this voice belonged to Makoto.

Kei looked up at the tall green eyed backstroke swimmer and smiled. "Dad's been helping me so it's ok."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah, he's been helping me swim... he's odd though. He lets me swim outside and tells me never to talk to you outside of school. It's weird."

Makoto smiled back and patted Kei's head. "He's probably looking out for you for reasons."

Kei was distracted with Kyo, who eyed her bento looking for something tasty, Kei noticing this, looked at Kyo and gave her a sausage. Kyo's eyes sparkled and ate it from Kei's chopsticks.

Kei was about to say something to Kyo when Makoto said: "Cute" Kei looked up at Makoto and said, "H-how'd you know I'll say that?"

Makoto froze. Nagisa, Gou, and Haru, who were just beside them stared at the flustered orca.

"Uh, she acts a lot like Haru! And... they kind of look rather alike..." Makoto stuttered in his reply.

The rest looking at Haru and Kei, they did look and act alike, despite the fact that Kei was centered on Rei and Haru was centered on water and mackerel.

The rest of the week was fine, though everyone noticed that Kei seemed to stop approaching Miki and Rei. As though she was purposely avoiding them. Being away for so long because she didn't want to let everyone down.

ISLANDS

Arriving at the islands at Saturday morning, the girls had checked in the hotel near the boys' campsite. Rei getting nausea from the trip, he noticed the Samezuka team practicing at the sports center's indoor pool.

The Iwatobi girls noticed the girl's side of the Samezukan team doing their laps. Although they brushed off the fact that Samezuka was there, they went about their duties.

That afternoon, Ryu was talking with her brother, Ai. Looking over at the group who were gathered near the beach, Ai recognized the guys from the Iwatobi Swim Team. Ryu didn't want to approach the group but as Ai tugged her towards them she had no choice but to go with her brother.

"Hey! You're the Iwatobi Swim Team right?" Ai gave a cheery first impression, "I've been meaning to join but my other club's been really busy, though now I'm free!"

The Iwatobi Team was rather shocked to see a new face approach them, Nagisa though welcomed Ai and Ryu. Makoto gave a smile, the rest of the team waved.

"I'm Yamamoto Aiko, nice to meet you all!" the Newcomer said and looked at his sister, "This is Yamamoto Ryu, my sister! She's from the Samezuka Swim Team."

Ryu frowned, "I thought Iwatobi didn't have a female swim club?"

"We just formed a month ago..." Kei said.

"Hm. Goodluck on Prefecturals then, hope we meet at Regionals too." Ryu then waved her hand bye and walked off.

Ai bowed and gestured that he should go tend to his sister, "W-wait, Ryu!"

Nagisa's eyes were sparkling, "He had a really girly name didn't he?! It was Aiko-chan guys!"

Rei shook his head, "There he goes again..."

Miki laughed, he was just beside Rei, the two laughed, Kyo who was on the other side with Kyo stared at the two. Kei's heart tightened a bit but then Kyo patted her head.

"Rei's been talking with Miki-san a lot." Kyo stated, "Miki likes Rei. She has that same look you have when you look at him."

Kei looked down on her feet and twiddled her fingers, "It kind of hurts but... They look wonderful together don't they?"

Kyo sighed and pinched Kei's cheeks, "You're going to back down on competition? That's not the Kei I know. You're like Haruka-sempai, he likes water, and you like Rei so go get him!"

"I don't really know what to feel anymore. It's hard... When you don't want to hurt someone but you end up hurting instead." Kei buried her face into her arms as she hugged her knees, sitting in the sand.

Kyo shook her head and put an arm around Kei, "Why do you look like you've given up on Rei?"

Kei stood up and held Kyo's hand to help her up, "Ne minna, I'll be going to the beachside with Kyo-chin. You can start practice without us, we'll catch up." with that she let Kyo to a more private side of the beach.

Kyo sat down on the sand and waited for Kei to do so too.

The moment they settled, "Miki-san and I talked last Teusday... Well..."

KEI'S FLASHBACK - IWATOBI - CLASS ENDS

Kei was packing her things when Miki met her at her designated room, Miki seemed rather serious.

"Miki-san, did you want anything?" Kei asked.

"I just wanted to know if you and Rei are dating."

"Not in the moment but I kind of love him and I think he feels the same but... why do you ask?"

Miki had her head down and had clenched fists. "I like Rei. I really like Rei!"

There was a silence between the two until Kei spoke, she looked shaken at Miki's sudden confession of feelings for Rei.

"I- I... Think he likes you too... Every time I talk to him... He talks about you... And... It hurts me that I can't be as good as you are..." Kei couldn't find the words.

"I'm sorry..."

"You don't have to... It's me who should be sorry... I claimed someone who hasn't even committed to me yet... Even when we were little kids... We haven't agreed to anything with each other... It was probably just me..."

"Kei-chan..."

Kei just smiled, "At first all I thought about was for Rei to be the one I marry... That he has to be..."

Miki saw Kei shed a tear, tears that only her family or people she considered as a friend, would see.

Kei continued, "I want to swim better, not just for Rei, but for my teammates who cheer me on even when I suck at swimming."

"You don't." Miki said.

"Huh?" Kei's response was as abrupt as Miki's.

"You don't suck at swimming... you have the most powerful kicks I've seen... Yes you mess up your pulls but your leg power compensates it. You'll be better." Miki complimented.

Kei smiled but her tears won't stop, "Thank you."

Miki walked over to hug Kei, "I've talked to Kyo while you were away... I can be your friend if you want to... You're kind... You only have those people close to you, I'm the same. I was always moving to a new school and it's hard to make friends and say goodbye."

Kei returned the hug Miki had graced her, "You have friends now..."

"I know, and I want you to have friends too... It must be lonely when you have to go home to find yourself alone..."

The two were strangely alike though still rather different. Miki then let go of Kei as Kei had.

"Friends..." Kei held out her hand for Miki to shake, Miki did so.

KEI'S FLASHBACK ENDS

"They're better, after all, it takes an exceptionally beautiful person, to fill another person and make that person feel special and loved." Kei ended.

"How are you holding up then..." Kyo was worried that Kei might be depriving herself of the things she loved, so she could please others.

"I feel better now than when I didn't know. I do love Rei, but it's best that I give him what he actually needs, he needs someone to teach him how to stand up for the things he loves."

Miki waved over to them, shouting that practice was going to start and if they were finished. Kyo smiled at Kei, Kei smiled back.

"Kei, you're a good person, though don't think about everyone and forget about yourself."

"I am thinking about that... Dad told me not to follow my grandparents' example... As traditional as they seem... Dad's the one who helped mom from marrying someone else."

"We all have issues don't we?" Kyo laughed.

"Hey! If you two would rather talk we'll be going out and leave you behind!" Nagisa shouted for the two to hear.

"Hai! We're coming!" Kyo shouted back. Looking back at Kei, "How do you practice with us then? Didn't your dad tell you not to swim with us?"

"He did, but he told me it was okay, as long as I don't do any strokes and just swim like a normal person would."

"What? He's asking you to dog paddle all the way to those three islands?"

Kei nodded.

Kyo laughed at her, "Then good luck!"

AFTER PRACTICE, DINNER.

That night Miki had sat beside Rei as he looked at the shore, the two got along well perfectly.

"Rei-kun, how do you feel about Kei-chan?" Miki asked.

"Well, she's a good friend, and she makes sure Kyo doesn't go around punching people in the face." Rei laughed.

"Do you feel anything more than that?" Miki was straightforward, if she was going to know how the two felt for each other might as well go all out on it right?

"I know that she loves me a lot but... I don't feel like I can make her happy as I am now. I want to be perfect but I can't seem to be. Funny isn't it?" Rei looked up at the sky, "Funny how I've been trying to be as perfect as her father so I can make sure I'm perfect for her."

Miki smiled at Rei and looked up at the same sky Rei was looking at, "You're perfect the way it is. Probably not as perfect for Kei but you are perfect in someone else's eyes."

"Am I perfect to you, Miki-san?"

"More than perfect."

Rei blushed and fumbled in his place, Miki just smiled at him and stood up. "Well it's time to get some sleep!" Miki announced and helped Rei up, then gave a small kiss on his cheek, the same as when Kei had kissed him before.

"Goodnight, Rei-kun."

"G-goodnight, Miki-san."

LATE NIGHT

Kei was walking along the beach not being able to sleep, she was thinking about how to tell Rei that he did not need to worry about how she felt and just fall in love with whoever. She couldn't think of a good opener for the talk. Flustered, she sat at the edge of the cemented road looking at the beach. The sky lit the sea with many stars. It looked wonderful.

Moments later, Kei noticed a familiar figure going out of the boys' tents. Rei.

Rei was bringing his kick board and started to set out and practice alone. Curious, Kei followed Rei from the side, careful that Rei wouldn't notice her.

Rei was swimming, Kei watched at the side of the beach when the wind started hitting harder against the sea. It was a storm.

Kei froze remembering all the times she had to lock herself alone in the house whenever a storm broke in but she snapped out of her fear, Rei can't swim yet!

Kei took her summer dress off, revealing a red one piece and ran into the water to help Rei.

A few seconds later, Makoto had awoken and noticed Rei who was not in bed, he went out of the tent, looking over to his side, lightning struck and saw Rei hopelessly trying to swim to shore as the storm broke out. Looking a little closer he saw Kei trying to swim towards Rei, but due to the winds and waves, her body was too light to actually get any closer.

"Kei! Rei!" Makoto shouted and dove right into the ocean to help the two. "REI!"

Haru heard Makoto's shout and sat up causing Nagisa to wake.

"Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Did you hear that?" Haru said.

"Hear what?"

"That voice."

"Huh?"

Haru went out of the tent soon after to investigate, the winds didnt stop,

"Makoto." Haru called out crouching down to look inside the adjacent tent. Nagisa came afterwards following Haruka to Makoto and Rei's tent.

"What's wrong? Huh? They're gone." Nagisa said.

"The bed's still warm."

"Did they go to the restroom?"

Haru stood up and looked out into the sea.

"What's wrong?" Nagisa asked.

There Haru saw beyond the lightning, figures who were swimming against the current.

Going back to Makoto and Kei who were trying to save Rei. Kei's strength was depleting, she was exhausted though she kept on trying hard. A large wave struck and Kei was out of sight Rei who was calling out did not even realize that Kei was there. Makoto froze remembering his past looking at the two.

Back to Nagisa and Haruka, "Is that?" before Nagisa could, Haru, assuming that it was Makoto and Rei he rushed to the two, "H-haru-chan!"

"Go get Miss Amakata!"

"Eh?! Wait!" Nagisa stopped and took off his shirt, "Hold on, Haru-chan! It's not safe to go in alone!"

Reaching the two Haru got a hold of Makoto. "Makoto!" he shouted.

"I'll go get Rei-chan!"

"Please."

Swimming over to Rei, "Rei-chan, I'm coming." the tide got higher, "No way."

Darkness.

Reaching the shore Haru was carrying Makoto, upon reaching a safe distance from the shore, Haru had fallen to the sand, shaking Makoto for him to wake.

"Makoto... Makoto! Wake up!"

He looked over.

"Someone... Is anyone there? Nagisa! Rei!"

No response, he then tried to check for Makoto's pulse and checks if he was fine.

"It's beating." inspecting Makoto. "Is he injured? No." he then leaned over to see if Makoto was breathing, "his breathing's so weak."

Then try give Makoto cpr but the Green eyed swimmer woke before he could.

"Makoto! Makoto!"

"Haruka?"

"Are you okay?"

"Where are we?"

"I'm guessing this is Sukishima. The island facing the tents."

"Where's Rei-"

"Don't move too much, you need to rest!"

"But Rei and-!"

"Nagisa's got him, don't worry."

"But they're-"

"They?"

Going to Rei and Nagisa, Nagisa pulls out the kickboard Rei lost earlier and hands it over to Rei, "Here, Rei-chan."

Looking at Nagisa, "Thank you."

"Are you ok, Rei-chan?"

"Yes... I'm very sorry about this."

"It's okay."

"But it's my fault that everybody's..."

"That stuff can wait, right now we should go look for the other guys. I'm sure they're both fine."

Haruka kept trying to get Makoto to stay put because they did not know where Kei was washed away to, a large wave washed over the beach pushing Kei nearer to the shore. Lightning made it barely visible to Makoto, she was around a kilometer away from the shore, seeing her so close, he pulled away from Haru's grip and dove into the ocean again to get Kei.

"Makoto!" Haru shouted, he did not notice Kei, running after him made him realize that Kei was only a few ways off.

"I couldn't save any of them earlier, I want to at least save Kei now while I can see her!"

Swimming to help Makoto recover her.

Makoto carrying Kei to shore, he did the same precautions as Haru did, noticing a few bruises and cuts on Kei's body, she must have gotten swallowed by the sea and bumping into underwater terrain. Checking her pulse, she was alive and her breathing was normal. She was just out cold.

"Thank goodness..." Makoto said holding Kei close.

Haru patted Makoto's back, "You saved her..."

"I was scared... Memories from that day, I thought I'd lose someone again... I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"It's not your fault..." Haru replied.

"But I was the one who decided to hold a camp, and I chose to start a swim club. But that was because I wanted to swim with you again. I wanted to swim with everyone in a relay again. It would be meaningless without you, i wanted to swim with you again."

Kei coughed out, awakening and finding out that she was sitting at Makoto's lap. That same time Rei and Nagisa had found them.

Kei looked up to see Makoto.

"Makoto-ni-cha-" Kei managed to say.

"WHAT WERE TOU THINKING?!" Makoto shouted.

Rei and Nagisa stopped walking hearing Makoto's shout. They saw Kei who abruptly stood in front of Makoto and Haru.

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED TRYING TO SAVE REI!"

"I'm sorry." Kei said looking down.

"K-kei... You..." Rei said.

Kei looked over at Rei, "I just thought... If Anything were to happen to Rei-kun... Miki-san would be sad. And I want Miki-san and Rei-kun to be happy."

" You idiot..." Rei said. "What if something were to happen to you?"

Nagisa interfered, "Well, at least everyone's okay."

Haru spoke at that moment, "Not quite." showing Kei at the two, making them see the injuries she was dealt with. "Rei, why were you out swimming in the ocean?"

"He was trying to practice so he can keep up with the rest of us, rifht?" Nagisa covered.

"Yes..." Rei replied.

"Apologize to Kei." Haru said.

"I'm sorry! I'm truly sorry Kei-chan..." Rei declared.

"Well then, it's cold out..." Nagisa said.

"We should find shelter from the rain." Makoto said carrying Kei.

Seeing the lighthouse on top of the hill, they set out to find shelter there. Upon reaching the light house they find out that it was formerly a rest house, abandoned now.

Haru looks at Makoto knowing that he didn't do well in these types of scary or creepy situations and environment, "Will you be okay?"

"Stop talking like you're a couple going into a haunted house."

"Why are you all so scared? It doesn't look scary at all..." Kei said, as expected since she lived alone like Haruka had. "Is Makoto-ni-chan scared of ghosts?"

Nagisa laughed at Kei's statement.

Upon entering, Nagisa shouted out causing Makoto and Rei to jump out. "There's a flashlight."

"Stop scaring us like that!"

They reached the kitchen to find food, pointing at the cupboards, "I'll look over there" then pointing under the sink, "Haru, look under the sink..." pointing at a rusty fridge, "Rei should look there"

"Why do I get the worst job?"

"Because, Rei stand for Rei-fridgereator." Pretending to shoot him "Bang!", everyone then stared into the fridge only to find out that it was empty. They did find food though, Nagisa even got aprons, Makoto and Haru searched for a first aid kit for Kei and treated her injuries, afterwards Nagisa put an apron on Kei, the four stared at her and blushed.

"N-nani?" Kei asked. Seeing as the apron was too big for her, she took it off and used it as a blanket instead.

The food they found were cans of mackerel and pineapples. After eating Kei silently drank hot water with the boys. Nagisa complaining about the food and imagining it to be an expensive soup and later on telling Rei that he has no imagination. Kei laughed at the two. Haru looked outside to find out that it's still raining. They would have to stay there overnight. The boys talked about sleeping but Makoto diminished the idea since it was hard to fall asleep in a situation they were in.

Kei fell asleep despite that though, lying down with her head on Makoto's thigh, moments after they had started their game. Later on they had exchanged embarrassing stories and love stories then Nagisa's Rock hopper penguin imitation. Makoto laughed, then the mood got intense as Rei asked Makoto about what happened earlier in the ocean.

"Just drop it!" Haru shouted caising Kei to wake up.

"Something wrong?" Kei asked slowly sitting up and looking at the tension between the boys.

Makoto then started telling his story. About the fisherman, the goldfish, and how a storm sank the fisherman's boat. He told them about how scared he was of the ocean.

"If you were scared of the ocean, why did you decide to hold a training camp here?" Nagisa asked.

"Because I wanted to swim with everyone When we all swim together, I feel like we can go anywhere..."

The rain stopped and Kei rest her head on the table. Makoto then patted her head, "If you sleep there, your body will feel bad in the morning." Kei looked up at Makoto and sleepily crawled over to Makoto's lap and was fast asleep on his chest. Makoto gasped at the sudden closeness. Rei just smiled.

"When we were younger, she told me she wanted to have an older brother." Rei said.

"But she's an only child right?" Nagisa asked.

"Well, Kei told me... She was supposed to have an older twin brother... Her brother didn't make it. He died right after birth, that older brother was supposed to be named Kei, and she was supposed to be Mei."

"The more we need to be older brothers to her, ne?" Nagisa lightened.

Makoto, Haruka and Rei nodded.

Makoto stroked Kei's head and smiled. "Oyasumi, Mei-chan."

"Kei-ni..." a sleeping Kei muttered

The morning after, the five had started to swim back to the main beach. Miki who was worried about Kei who did not come back to the girl's room that night was wandering the beach. Upon seeing Kei she rushed over to hug her.

"Where have you been? Everyone's worried! You've got bruises all over, what happened?" Miki said and glared at the four boys, "You did not do anything to her, am I right?"

"N-no, we uh..." Rei wanted to explain.

"I tried to swim last night but I kind of tripped over some rocks on the way back so the boys helped me patch up. No big deal."

Kei looked over at Rei and nodded. Rei in turn walked over to Miki.

"Miki-san... Um... Would you go..." everyone else was waiting for an answer, "would you go practice with me?"

Kei laughed. Miki thinking that Rei would confess hugged Kei tightly.

"I thought today was the day." Miki said.

"Don't worry Miki-san, he'll get there."

"Get where?" Rei asked the two, confused.

Miki and Kei laughed as they headed back into the hotel the girls were staying at.

The four being safe now collapsed on the beach and slept there.

CHAPTER 5 - IWATOBI - MIKI

Arisa: Here we are ; w ; this is gonna be good!


End file.
